When a Hero Falls in Love
by Droiture LeReve
Summary: Totally revamped summary. After Jak suffers from mysterious nightmares and even goes as far as to attempt suicide, Torn takes it upon himself to help. But little does Torn know, he's in for a rough ride. JakXTorn, don't like don't read. Final chapter up!
1. The Nightmares Reign Supreme

Note: I'm not really going to bother with much of an intro here, except for the fact I don't own Jak and Daxter, or any of the characters as such. I'm just using them for fun. This idea needs to be fresh in my mind for it to work, so I'm going to shut up and just get right to it.

Jak shot straight up on his bunk with a screech. Torn's eyes jerked up from his paperwork. Jak's blue eyes were wide and fearful as he looked around. "Jak?" Torn asked concernedly. "Ahh!" Jak was too frightened to even form proper sentences. "Jak? You need medical attention over there?" Torn asked. "Nightmare…Dark…Told me lies…. So many lies…" Jak mumbled. Torn stood up, popped his back, and walked over, kneeling down next to Jak's bunk. He plunked his hand on Jak's forehead. "Well, you ain't running a fever." Jak shuddered at the contact and pulled himself away. Torn sighed. "Listen man, why don't you take some time off? You've been real jumpy lately, and I can't have my best guy running around like a headless chicken in fear of his own shadow. Just, keep here for a week. I won't give you any missions; I won't ask you to do anything. Just chill out here for a while, okay?" Jak nodded. "It's just, you've been freaking out lately, you haven't been sleeping well, your appetite has drained to the point that Samos thinks you're anorexic. Sig says you've been shooting at anything with a pulse, and these nightmares of yours are gonna kill you if you don't get some sleep soon. Okay?" Jak nodded quickly, not trusting his mouth to say anything, lest the dark beast rear its ugly head and cause him to say something he'll soon regret. "Jak, come on." Torn beckoned Jak to stand up and come with him. Jak stood up shakily, and pulled on his shirt. He followed Torn into the small kitchen, where Torn sat him down on a chair and handed him a cup of coffee. Jak's hands shook as he took it and took a sip. "You wanna talk about this nightmare of yours, Jak? Might make you feel better." Torn said gruffly. Jak nodded. "I was in this dark, cold room. The walls were black, everything was black. And the darkness inside me, you've seen it, right? That horrible darkness that escapes when I get mad." Torn nodded. "Well, it was sitting in the corner staring at me and then it grinned all huge and evil. It was just me and him in this room—"

" ' Him and I'." Torn corrected Jak's grammar. Torn was a stickler for grammar, and it caused him to correct people a lot. "Yeah, uh, him and I in this room and he started telling all these lies about how no body here really loves me and how I'm just another tool for the Underground, and how I'd be better off falling in a lake where no one would find me. Then he got closer and closer until the darkness engulfed me in itself and I was drowning in his words. Then I woke up." Torn sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Jak looked down at the floor embarrassedly. "Hey, Jak. No need to look like a scolded child. It's normal for nightmares. What isn't normal is a part of your own brain lying to you in the dead of night." Torn said, in his normal gruff manner. "So it was lying then? I'm not hated by everyone? I'm not a freak?" Jak said hopefully. "Of course not, Jak. You're a valued member of the Underground, and you have more friends here than you ever had. You're a person, not a tool. Even I can see that." Torn answered honestly. "As for not being a freak, well, no one pumped full of Dark Eco could be totally normal, but a freak? Nah. Kor was a freak. Baron Praxis was a freak. Hell, even Errol was a freak in his own freakish way. You? You're not a freak." Torn sat up a little straighter in his chair. "But there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" He added. Jak nodded. "In the dream, the dark beast has all of my friends, including you, stuck dead on its claws. You, Keira, Samos, Sig, Ashlein. All on one hand, and it waves them at me like it's teasing me. It makes me feel like throwing up. It says it's all my fault you're dead, that I'm too stupid to save you—agh!" Torn punched Jak full on the mouth. "Ouch! Torn!"

"Jak, there is nothing you could say or do that would get rid of us that easily. You're not stupid, and you're not at fault for anything." Jak nursed his sore jaw. Torn's expression softened. The angry creases in his tattoos disappeared. He looked almost like a tattoo-covered child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Sorry, Jak."

"No, I'm sorry. My problems have burdened all of you."

"Oh, shut up, before I hit you in the mouth again."

"No, really. You should be getting a full night's sleep right now, so you can be ready for tomorrow, but instead you're sitting in front of a schizophrenic 17-year old with anger issues, listening to my problems. I'm sorry, Torn, I gotta go." Jak ran out, tears beginning to well in his eyes as he ran off, grabbing his gun from a side table as he walked outside. "Jak, wait!" But it was too late. Jak was already halfway down the dirty road, having hijacked a Zoomer and driven off.

OMG CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON! WHOO!


	2. Torn and Daxter Talk

Note: Don't own Jak and Daxter, blah blah blah blah blah, SECOND CHAPTER OMG! I usually never do this, so enjoy it now. This is probably the last multi-chapter story, like ever. And I don't know how many chapters it will be. Also, I apologize for the crappy formatting, I couldn't go on Microsoft Word because both my mother and I use the same Word installer and she was on all night. Therefore, I was stuck with a generic program known as TextEdit.

On with the show!

Torn rounded up everyone from their beds. "Search Party! Come on, move it! Move it!" He ordered roughly, shoving people out of bunks until everyone sleepily showed up for duty. "What is it, Torn?" Keira asked, rubbing her eyes. "Jak's run off, and I need you people to find him."

"Jak's run off before, why should this time be any different?" Sig asked. "Because I'm afraid." Torn whispered. "What? I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong? Did King Laryngitis just admit he was scared?" Daxter laughed. "Shut up, you rat! I'm afraid for his safety. He ran off, and I'm afraid he might not come back this time! So move it, team! Bring our boy home!" The party, save Daxter, ran out, grabbing guns and wrenches and whatever else they could find to use as weapons. Torn sat down in his chair. Daxter looked at him, concern, fear, and to a certain extent, anger in his big Ottsel eyes. "Why wouldn't Jak come home?" He asked. "Jak woke up with a nightmare earlier, and I'd noticed he'd been very jumpy and tired lately, so I offered to listen to what's been bothering him. He told me and then ran off as if I'd bite him. He told me that I should be getting some sleep and instead I was sitting there listening to his problems." Torn said quietly. "What he doesn't understand, Tattoo Boy, is that you're his friend. He's always been like this, afraid to let people get close to him."

"Then how is you two are such good friends?"

"Jak's like a brother to me. We grew up together. I guess something naturally slipped past and we grew real close. He was there for me when I got knocked into the Eco that turned me into an orange rat. He was there for me when it turned out I was stuck like this. We've been together through thick and thin." Daxter explained. Torn half-sighed, half-sobbed. "Oh God...What if I drove him off?" he asked himself aloud. "No, you didn't. He's probably just afraid that he confided himself in someone. He's probably freaked out that he didn't bottle up his emotions until he exploded. It wasn't you." Torn shook his head. "I'm going out there." Daxter jumped on his shoulder quickly. "No! No. If he sees you, the person he ran away from, it would probably scare him even more. You know, Jak isn't such the tough guy he makes himself out to be. Inside, he's like a kid. He's afraid of the dark, and he can hardly sleep without something in his arms, like a teddy bear or something. That's why it's rare that he and I ever sleep apart. I'm like a warm, squishy teddy Ottsel to the guy." Torn sat back down, his head cupped in his hands. "A-are you _crying?" _Daxter asked. Torn gave a tiny nod, a tear slipping down past his cheek and onto a map of Haven City stuck to his desk. "I'm afraid for his safety, Daxter. If what you've told me is true, he could be out there cold and alone, afraid to talk to anyone. He could wind up doing something really crazy, like jump off a building or try to drown himself or just go nuts and let that Dark Eco...thing out of his system and then the cops will be on his ass."

"You have a valid point, but Jak can take care of himself." Torn's communicator beeped. "Go ahead." he said. "Jak..._bzzt..._Water Slums..._bzzt bzzt _trying to calm _bzzt_ he's gone loopy..." The communicator beeped out, Sig's voice now silenced. "Oh God." Torn said. He wiped the last tear from his eye and stood up. "We have to go get him!"

"What did I just say, ya big canvas? He sees you, he's gonna flip out."

"I can't just leave him out there!" Torn said. He grabbed his gun, grabbed Daxter, grabbed a Zoomer, and headed towards the Water Slums.

End of Chapter Two

Tell me what you think so far! Review! But no flames, please. I know my formatting sucks, already.

And just for the record, although I think Jak X Torn is a cute pairing, and I support it, this fic is in no way, a Jak X Torn. Torn is just being a good friend. Okay? No flames.


	3. Torn: Angel of the Earth

Note: Don't own Jak and Daxter. Yeah. My formatting sucks. Yeah. I know. Shut up and read the fic, and please, review when you're done. I appreciate constructive criticism. OH! One more thing before I forget! This takes place during Jak II, but after the Baron dies. You know, right there near the end. Yeah, you know. On with the show!

Jak flew wildly on his Zoomer, unable to control himself any longer. He headed straight for the stone walls of the City, hoping to cause his Zoomer to explode, and hopefully ridding himself of the anguish coursing through his mind. Sig, in a large Cruiser along with Ashlein and Keira, was hot on his tail, but to no avail as Jak was in a small, speedy Zoomer. Suddenly, as if by magic, Torn zoomed past them on his own speeder, Daxter hanging onto his shoulder strap for dear life. Torn grabbed Jak by the back of the shirt just as his Zoomer connected with the wall, and stuck him behind him. Jak, bewildered and afraid, froze in place until Torn shouted, "Hang _on, _Jak!" Jak grabbed Torn's waist numbly and silently. The girls (and Sig) cheered wildly as Torn flew back to the Underground hideout, the girls (and Sig) speeding up right behind them.

"Jak, how could you _do_ that? You could have died!" Torn said wildly, flailing his arms around. "That was the point." Jak stated bluntly. "What?" Torn said. "Were you _really _thinking of committing _suicide?_ Are you insane?" Torn asked. "Probably. I just didn't...want to hurt anymore." Jak whispered, looking at his feet. Torn sighed. "Jak, pick your head up." Jak looked up sheepishly. "Jak, Daxter told me that you get scared easily, and that sometimes it's hard for you to talk about it. Is that true?" Jak nodded silently. "Jak, you know I'm blind, you'll have to say something to me." Torn said sternly, chiding him for being silent in his own way. Of course Torn wasn't truly blind, he was just saying that to get Jak to talk, like a mother would say to a child, but Jak knew what he meant. Start talking. "Yes, Torn. It's true. I bottle things up inside me until I can't take it anymore and I hurt somebody. I just..." Jak trailed off into an awkward silence. "You just what?" Torn said quietly, trying to take some of the edge off the situation. The girls ( -sigh- and Sig) had all gone back to bed already. Daxter was snoozing away contentedly on Jak's bed, curled up into a little fuzzy ball. "I just don't know any better." Jak said. "Jak, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything, and you can trust me. Why would you ever doubt that? I know I can be a little rough, but it's all for the good of our cause. I try to be a leader for our people. I try to make things better. Damned if I'm going to let my friend, no, my _best_ friend, try to kill himself because he has a _slight _problem with Dark Eco. Jak, I love you like a brother, I really do. I know I'm tough on you, but I was a KG commander. It's hard-wired into my system." Torn placed a single hand on Jak's shoulder. Jak came closer and began to cry into Torn's shirt. "Hey, hey. Enough with the waterworks, alright? You'll wake up the furball." Torn said quietly. Jak backed away, feeling embarrassed that he'd begun crying like that. "Jak, just chill, alright? Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Jak nodded. "Goodnight, Jak."

"G-goodnight, Torn."

"You sleep tight. No more nightmares, you got it? That's an order." Jak cracked a lopsided half-grin. "Yes, sir." He joked. He pulled off his shirt and slipped under the covers, wrapping his arms around his orange companion as if he were a teddy bear. Daxter shifted and cuddled into the new-found warmth, as Jak slowly slipped away into dreamland.

Tonight, Jak's dreams weren't filled with misery. They were filled with joy. Jak smiled in his sleep, knowing tomorrow would be much less hectic and far happier than this day was.

Chapter four coming soon! Whoo!


	4. A Breakfast Conversation

Note: Story still going! Whoo! I have no idea when I'm going to stop this story, and you know what? It might just turn out to be Jak X Torn, despite what I said earlier. It just seems like that's where the fic is going to go. Still don't own Jak and Daxter, but maybe I'll try to get into Naughty Dog when I grow up and then I can say I work for the guy who owns Jak and Daxter, which is the next best thing, but that's most likely not gonna happen, so I don't own Jak and Daxter. That, and I accidentally made a timeline error. This fic takes place like, a month after Kor dies. Not just after the Baron dies. 'Cause I'm an idiot. Okay, let's try this. Veger hasn't kicked Jak out quite yet.

On with the show!

Jak stretched and yawned as he got up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and as his vision cleared, something in his field of sight caused him to smile. Torn had fallen asleep with his head on his arms like a pillow, with his head and arms in Jak's right side. He smiled and gently woke Torn up. Torn blinked and looked up. "Hi."

"Hi."

"This must look awkward."

"Quite." Jak replied. Torn sat up and popped his spine back into place. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." Torn explained. "Let's go eat. I feel like I could eat enough for the entire City." Jak said as he began to walk to the kitchen, Torn following. "So, did you have any sleep-shattering nightmares last night?"

"Nope, I slept like a log."

"You sawed them up too. You know you snore? Loudly?" Torn said, pouring himself some coffee. "Well, no, haven't actually stayed awake to hear myself, see..."

"Shut up, Jak. You talk in your sleep, too. Mumbling gibberish all night."

"Well, sorry." Jak took the coffee pot from Torn to pour himself a mug. "Just saying. Might want to sleep with duct tape over your mouth."

"And chew through it? No way, I don't want to wake up with my mouth tasting like duct tape."

"Well, how do you know what duct tape tastes like? It could taste like candy, for all you know."

"Well, I'm not putting my mouth on it to find out." Jak said, taking a sip. He sat down at the table. Torn sat _on _the table. He looked down at Jak's tired face. "Hey, Jak."

"What?"

"You said you were 17, right?" Jak nodded. "17. Yeah." Torn quirked an eyebrow. "You look older than that. Like, in your late 20's." Jak shrugged. "Prison will do that to a guy." He replied to Torn. "I guess. I'm 32."

"32? Holy crap." Jak said, looking up. "What? I'm not _old._"

"You just look a lot younger than that."

"I don't know whether to say thank you or to punch your face in." Torn replied. Daxter came bounding in before jumping on Torn's shoulder and downing the rest of Torn's coffee, causing the dreadlocked man to twitch. "Easy, Torn. He's not worth it." Jak said. Daxter jumped off. "Damn rat just drank my coffee!" Torn exclaimed. "Yeah, Dax'll do that." Jak said dismissively. "He _drank. _My _coffee._" Torn said icily, gripping his mug so hard that cracks began to appear along its sides. Jak desperately tried to calm Torn down. Torn lunged for the bunks, where Daxter was relaxing. Jak quickly wrapped his arms around Torn's chest and waist and restrained him. "Torn! Dax isn't worth it! Just chill out, man!" Torn twitched and went still. Jak waited until Torn said, "You can get off me now."

"Will you jump at Daxter as soon as I do?"

"Duh."

"Then no. I'm staying here." Torn rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't kill that useless--"

"_A-hem." _Jak interrupted. " -sigh- I promise I won't kill Daxter for drinking my coffee." Jak let Torn go before the situation became even more awkward than it already was. Torn made a growling sound and went to go finish some paperwork. Jak glared icy daggers at his furry friend. Daxter innocently shrugged, as if to say, "what did I do?" Jak shook his head, as if to say, "You are so useless." Daxter grinned. He jumped off to go find Tess somewhere. Jak sat on the edge of Torn's desk, staring intently at him. Torn felt the stare and looked up awkwardly. "Is there something stuck on my face?"

"No. Just wondering why KG's need to get tattooed." Torn shrugged. "Each of us had to get different tattoos for identification. It was like a second name. Unfortunately, when I quit, you know tattoos are permanent."

"So is it just your face that's tattooed or--"

"Jak!"

"What? I'm just wondering." Torn gave Jak a bored sort of look that just screamed, "I will kill you." Jak shrugged. Torn sighed in exasperation. "If you _must _know, the tattoos go all over my body." Jak gave a disgusted look. "That must have hurt."

"No, it felt like a skip through a spring meadow. Of _course _it hurt! It was a way of weeding out those too weak to become Krimzon Guard." Torn said irritably. He thumbed through a stack of papers. Jak still stared at him. "Don't you have something to go maul or blow up or something?" Torn asked. "No. You gave me the week off." Jak replied. "Oh, yeah." Torn drawled, severely regretting the decision. "Well, go get some sleep or go eat breakfast or something. You're staring at me and it's freaking me out." Jak hopped off the table, brushed his hand through his green-blonde hair and walked off. Torn sighed, finally happy to get some peace and quiet.

But how would he fare an entire week with the teen?

Chapter five coming soon! I already know my formatting sucks. Please read and review!


	5. Where His Thoughts Are Headed

Note: Hey guys, sorry about the delay in updating, but I've had the worst writer's block, and I'm also writing a novel. That and I've been really busy. Those three things combined equals no update, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks at all, I'm still tapped for ideas and the movie I'm watching is really interesting. I don't own Jak and Daxter, yakidy smackidy...Just using them for fun, blah di blah di blah, yeah yeah yeah. And note that they're writing and reading Precursor in this fic, just to make a few things clear.

On with the show!

CHAPTER FIVE

Torn was rapidly growing insane. Jak was making odd sounds and just chattering away as if he just recently discovered he could talk (Imagine that. Lol). "...and another thing about the word 'guard' is it's got a 'u' in it. What do you need a 'u' for? It's not like it's useful, it just fills up the page when you write it, makes it look stupid." Torn clawed at his ears with his fingers. Apparently, without a mission to go focus on, Jak's brain was pretty scattered. Jak continued his nonsensical chatter as Torn suddenly stood up. He walked over to Jak and grabbed his chin. "Shut up. Now." He said, his eyes boring straight into Jak's. Jak closed his mouth. "Thank you. Do me a favor, and go away. Take a nap, make a snack, take a shower, I don't care. But leave me be for a little while."

"But Torn..."

"Go!" Torn said forcefully, letting go of Jak's face and walking off. Jak got the idea he wasn't wanted, and stalked off to go take a shower. Torn sighed in bliss. He thanked the Precursors for some alone time and began sketching a map of Haven City.

About an hour later, Torn realized his "map" had morphed into a sketch of Jak with his Morph-Gun out, with a murderous look on his face. Now where had Torn seen a face like that before...? "_Whoa_ jeez." He crumpled up the sketch. realizing what he'd drawn, and began fresh. Jak walked back in, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Torn didn't look up. "Whoa, jeez, what?"

"Nothing." Torn replied, a little too quickly. He went back to work revising his maps. "OK, crazy. You need anything, I'll be getting dressed in the bathroom."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Torn said. He continued sketching.

It was another hour before Torn was visibly shaking, attempting to figure out just _why _he kept accidentally drawing, writing, or in some other way referencing Jak on every map he tried to draw. There was a steadily growing pile of crumpled-up paper in and by the trash bin. Torn violently chucked yet another paper into the pile, just as Jak was walking in. He'd gotten dressed, brushed his teeth, and did pretty much everything else he could think of without bothering Torn, as the tattooed man looked about ready to kill whatever came into the room. "Chill out, there, Torn. What's got your undies in a knot?" He asked jokingly. "_You _do!" Torn answered cryptically. "Me? What did I do?" Torn jabbed his finger at the pile of papers. "Every single goddamn time I try to draw a goddamn map of the goddamn city!" Jak took a couple of the papers and un-crumpled them. "Hey, you're not a bad artist, you could market these." Jak said, visibly impressed. "And you don't care that they're all you?"

"Hell, Torn, I'm flattered. These are great!" Jak laughed. "Is this what you've been doing for the past two hours?" Torn nodded slightly. "I'm impressed, Torn. You're good."

"Thanks."

"Keep drawing. I could sell them in the Bazaar and we could get some extra income for the Underground."

"You know, Jak, that's not a bad idea."

"Let's go out tomorrow, just you and me. You bring a sketch pad and we'll draw whatever we see. Then we'll sell them for some big bucks." Jak said, smiling. Torn nodded, a genuine smile on his face for the first time in a very, very long tome.

CHAPTER SIX COMING SOON

READ AND REVIEW. NO FLAMES, I KNOW MY FORMATTING SUCKS.


	6. A TornJak Filler

Note: How many times must I say I don't own jak and Daxter before it gets through your big, thick skulls?! Sorry, for the slight delay, but my cell phone, remote control, and all my other fabulous electronic devices in my room all crapped out on me and it'll be a while before they're fixed...My precious vacation pictures...-sniff- My precious Drake and Josh...-cries hysterically- MY PRECIOUS A.I.M! -wails like a banshee- Waaaah...okay...okay...I'm calm...Okay...on with the show!!!!

CHAPTER SIX (OH MY GOD SOMEBODY STOP ME LOL)

Torn sketched a picture of a Zoomer flying by. He was sitting in a corner in South Town, watching the people and traffic and drawing, as per Jak's request. Jak was sitting next to him, chewing on an apple he'd gotten from the Bazaar next to them. Torn watched the Zoomers go up the ramp onto the overpass through the Bazaar. Jak grinned and chucked a small rock at some guy's tail light, breaking it. The guy looked out his window and started yelling and shaking his fist. He was an old man, somewhere in his late 70's to early 80's. Torn sketched it down. "Nice work, I could work with that."

"Oh, you were drawing that? Sorry, I got bored." Torn shook his head and sighed. "I wonder where the rat is?"

"Daxter? You're right, I haven't seen him in at least a day or two." Jak got up. "I'm going to go find him, you keep drawing." Torn nodded absentmindedly, flickering his pen over the paper. Jak jumped up and swiped a Zoomer from some lady passing. He drove off, leaving the lady bewildered. "Did-did he just take my--"

"Jak will do that. Leave it alone. If he hasn't completely destroyed the Zoomer, he'll probably give it back to you." Torn interrupted. "In the meantime, find a random one parked around." The lady walked off, scratching her head and searching for a Zoomer. Torn drew her.

An hour and a half later, Jak came back on foot. "No sign of Dax anywhere. He's probably gotten himself in trouble."

"Or he's in Kras by the racetracks. Where'd the Zoomer go?"

"Blew up about a half a mile back. I guess I shouldn't have rammed it sideways into that tree."

"Guess not."

"Are you done yet?" Torn held up a full sketchbook. "Now I am."

"Let's go market these. While I was out, I rented a space in the Bazaar for us to use." Torn got up and followed Jak to the booth. Jak flicked the sign to say OPEN. A man passing by spotted the sign and looked at Torn. "What are you selling?"

"Hand made art. Want to look?" Torn laid down the sketchbook. "Wow! Did you draw these?"

"All of them, yeah." The man looked impressed. "I'll buy this one of the exploding Zoomer." The man paid and left with the picture, mumbling something about "Putting this thing over my bed." Jak grinned as more people showed up.

Torn laughed as he exploded into the hideout. "We made a killing, today Torn! Look at all this money! Look at it!"

"I see it, Jak, it's a lot of money!" Jak took a deep whiff of the money in his hands. "Mmmm...that's the smell of success, Torn."

"Or it could be the smell of those gloves you wear."

"How do you know what my gloves smell like?"

"They smell like leather, like anything leather. Duh." Torn sat down at his desk and yawned. "It was a big day today. I'm headed to bed. You going?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. That one lady with the bird on her hat had the most _grating _voice. I'd like to get to sleep." Jak said, grinning stupidly. "Tomorrow we're going back to sell more, right?"

"Yeah. I can't believe how many people bought my doodles." Jak snickered. "Heh. Doodles."

"It's a word!"

"I know, I know. I'm going to bed." Jak pulled off his shirt and jumped into the nearest bunk, and was out before Torn shut off the light. As Torn looked down at his sleeping buddy, a swell of something washed over him. Happiness? Pride? Something else? Torn couldn't place his finger on the feeling, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, the rest of this week wouldn't be so bad.

CHAPTER SEVEN COMING SOON!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. NO FLAMES. THE WHOLE SHAMA LAMA DING DONG YAKIDY SMACKIDY CRAP. THANK YOU AND STAY TUNED!!!!!


	7. Revenge, Revelations, and Daxter

Note: Don't own Jak and Daxter, or anything else that belongs to Naughty Dog. Those naughty dogs...LoL. They get all the good stuff...ZOMG or the Simpsons. I don't own them.

On with the show!

CHAPTER SEVEN (Oh. My. God. Is this ever gonna end?!)

Jak was woken up roughly by a pair of thin but large hands shoving him to the side. "Aaaagh!" Jak yelled as he fell to the floor, only to find that Torn was sprawled all over _his _bunk. 'When did he get there?' Jak asked himself. 'And more importantly, _why?' _Jak shook it off and got revenge. Revenge, you ask, what kind of revenge? Why, my friend, the sweetest revenge there is. He took a ball of string and wrapped it around the bunk posts, up and down and back and forth and side to side and to and fro and corner to corner until it looked like a tangled mess over and around Torn. Now, when Torn woke up 45 minutes later, he tried to get up and got caught in the mess of string. He swore loudly in multiple languages, some of which Jak didn't even recognize. "Jak, get me out of here!" He shouted. "Sweet revenge, Torn. You shoved me off my bunk, you see."

"Did I? Well, sorry. Now get me out of this damn thing! It's uncomfortable." Jak shook his head and went to go make breakfast. "Jak? Jak! Damn it Jak, get over here! That's an order!"

"You're not supposed to give me orders this week, remember? It's my week off." Jak called back teasingly. "Jak! You best get me out of this thing or else!"

"Or else what? You're stuck in a web of string!" Torn growled angrily, and kept struggling, actually managing to choke himself at one point. At this point, Jak decided quickly that the joke had gone too far and cut Torn loose. Torn immediately wrapped his hands around Jak's neck, choking him a la Bart Simpson. Jak bit Torn's hand. "Ow!" Torn took his hands back. "That was for tying me up in that, by the freakin' way." Torn said angrily. "It was revenge for pushing me off my bunk! What the hell were you doing in my bed, anyway?"

"I just conked out there about midnight, it was dark and I didn't know you were there. I was tired and out of my head, I didn't know." Torn explained, wrapping his bitten (and bleeding) finger in some gauze. "Well, you didn't feel that there was somebody else there?"

"Like I said, I conked out. I was out before I hit the bed." Suddenly an explosion outside alerted the two of them to something big. Jak ran outside first, seeing Daxter motionless in the road. "Dax!" Jak picked up his orange buddy. Dax was still in his hands, limp and his body was cooling fast. "Torn! Dax is in trouble!" Torn ran out and saw the limp body of the orange Ottsel. "Get him inside." Dax suddenly gasped. "Jak" he mumbled. "Dax?"

"When two feet tall...don't take a Cruiser through South Town." Dax rasped out. "He's fine." Torn observed. "Where have you been?" Jak asked. "Kras." Dax replied. "Come on, let's get you inside." Torn and Jak left the smoldering mass of metal where it lay. "Daxter, what happened? Don't tell me you were just driving, because I know how you drive, and this isn't it."

"Tryin' to impress the ladies."

"Of course." Torn mumbled under his breath. "Daxter, you look like you plowed into a wall!"

"Did." Jak was putting a bandage on Daxter's head, which had a nasty gash running over his left eye and his goggles were missing, probably smashed about a mile back. "Daxter, driving safely and driving recklessly are two different things. Girls aren't attracted to guys who put themselves in danger foolishly." Jak explained. "But you do it all the time."

"I drive to get from A to B. The danger isn't my choice, you know that." Jak said scoldingly, as if he was admonishing a small child. Daxter looked away from Jak, ashamed he'd gotten himself in so much trouble it ended up in him getting hurt. Torn watched Jak scold Daxter and felt something in his chest. Pity? No, he didn't pity Daxter. It wasn't worth it. Amusement? No, no matter how funny it was to see Daxter ashamed with himself, finding amusement at his physical pain was just wrong. Affection? For who? Daxter? Hell no! Jak? Well, Torn had never really thought it through enough, but when down to brass tacks, Torn did have a certain amount of liking for the blonde teen. Torn felt his tattooed cheeks begin to redden at the thought. Jak stood up, having finished bandaging the Ottsel. "Now, come on, Dax. You know I'm only trying to help." Jak pet Daxter's head affectionately. "Jak, do me a favor?"

"Anything, Dax."

"Patch me up any time I get myself shot."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Torn looked down at his feet and sat down at his desk.

Torn was having a difficult time with his new revelation.

Was he in love with Jak?

CHAPTER EIGHT COMING SOON

NO FLAMES PLZ


	8. Even Heroes Catch the Flu

Note: God, I'm writing this at like, 4 AM. I got a sudden stroke of genius in a dream. That and I had gastrointestinal distress, i.e. I woke up with really bad gas and the pressure in my stomach woke me up. So I got up, went to the bathroom, came back, turned on my computer, and attempted to type this in the dark. Thank God for spellcheck or I'd've gone crazy. Again, I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I do own a squishy Torn plushie with a voice thingy that says different things when you poke his tummy. "Get yer squirrelly ass outta here!" "My men're gettin' their asses kicked!" and "Because I. Don't. Like. You." seem to be popular choices for the doll. -cough- On with the show! I desperately tried to finish this chapter before I went away for the weekend...but sadly this was not to be. -weeps- So, sorry for the delay, but I didn't have an internet connection out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

CHAPTER EIGHT (Holy crap. Only story I've ever written for this long is my original novel, _Where Enigma Turns Sorrow_...And I gave that up two years ago.)

Jak woke up coughing an shaking at four AM, waking Torn with him. "Jak? What the hell?" Jak flew up out of bed, and retching sounds echoed from the bathroom. Jak came back looking pale and a little green. "Jak? You alright there?" Jak shook his head. Torn barely made out the motion in the darkness of the hideout. Jak flopped back down, only to fly back up to go puke again. Daxter was woken up by the sudden motion of being tossed in the air lightly by Jak flopping down and back up. "What up with Jak?" He asked sleepily. "Flu or something. He's puking up his lungs in there." Daxter groaned and attempted to go back to sleep. Jak came back in and didn't even bother to climb into his bed. He sat on the floor. Torn knelt down from his bed so he was eye level with Jak. He took Jak's face in his hands. "Torn? What're you-"

"Shush." Torn pressed his lips to Jak's forehead for a few seconds. Jak's eyes went wide, but he made no attempt to get away. Torn took his face away a bit. "Well, you ain't got a fever, least not yet. Still, might be a flu or something." Jak blinked for a second silently, a bit dazed. "Oh, I did that with my lips, didn't I? Sorry. That's how my father always used to check for fevers..." Jak was a bit taken aback. Torn rarely, if ever, talked about his past. Torn coughed uncomfortably. "Well, uh, you oughta get back to sleep. It'll do you good." Torn said nervously, getting back up on his bed and turning away from Jak embarrassedly. Jak slowly climbed back into bed and went back to sleep, only to wake up an hour later with cold sweats. Torn hadn't gone to sleep at all since he'd checked for a fever, and heard Jak shivering and pulling more blankets on. "Don't put any more blankets on you, Jak." Jak jumped at Torn's voice. "It'll make you hot and feverish." Jak obediently put down the blanket. He sneezed. Daxter was knocked off the bed. "Hey!" He said. "Sorry." Jak replied. Torn laughed at Daxter's discomfort. "Well, it's Saturday, so your little vacation is over, but if you're sick, I guess another few days can't hurt." Jak nodded with a grunt. Torn mentally slapped himself. What had he just gotten himself into?

Jak sneezed violently, sending bits of spittle and snot all over poor Daxter, who was merely trying to bring him soup. "Aw, gross! Now I gotta go shower. Again." Jak blew his nose as Daxter jumped away, towards the bathroom. "As much as it amuses me to see Daxter covered in mucus, I have to ask. Are you okay?" Torn said. "Yeah. _A-choo! _Fine." Jak crumpled up his tissue and grabbed another. Torn walked over and knelt down. He pressed his lips to Jak's forehead again. "You're warm. Not quite feverish, but too warm to be fine." Jak was actually beginning to wonder why Torn took his temperature with this method this often.

Kiera wouldn't leave Jak alone. She burst in after hearing Jak was sick, and wouldn't leave. "Oh, Jak, I'm so sorry. Here, let me make you some soup, it'll make you feel better!"

"No, really, Kiera, I'm fine. Really. No, really. You don't have to--aw, there she goes." Jak said irritatedly. "Don't get me wrong, I love her like a sister, but God, she's so annoying. Her voice grates my brain against my skull like a cheese grater." He said as Kiera left. "I hear you." Torn said. "You ever try goin' out with Ashlein? Girl's voice is so irritating after a while, you feel like jumping off a building. After dating her, I found it a pretty fair assumption I was gay."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Torn quickly answered, his face turning pink and turning his head down quickly towards his work. Jak blinked; did Torn just say he was gay? He didn't get any time to dwell on it, as Kiera burst back in with a tray of soup. She stared at him for a while until he took a spoonful. To be honest, it tasted like ass, but he wasn't about to say that. "Mm..delicious. Um, could you, like, give me some space? I'll be fine!"

"Okay! Call me if you need anything!" Kiera bounded out the door. "Oh, god this tastes like a monkey's ass."

"And you've actually-"

"It's an expression." Jak said. He looked at Torn. "Now, for the question at hand."

"Here we go..."

"Did you or did you not just say you were gay?" Torn coughed uncomfortably. "Hey, man, I don't care either way, in fact, so am I. I was just wondering." Jak finished. Torn nodded. "Now, can I get back to work?" He mumbled embarrassedly. "No."

"Whaddaya mean, no? I have work to do." Jak got up and walked over. "Jak, um...what're you- Mmph!" Jak pressed his lips to Torn's. Torn was surprised, but he didn't resist until he remembered that Jak was down with the flu. He pulled away. The two just stared at each other for a few minutes before Torn cleared his throat.

"Um...You're still running a fever."

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

Read and review, please! No flames, at least my formatting is getting a little better...isn't it?


	9. When the Flu is Over

Note: Don't Own Jak And Daxter. I Know This, I Am Annoyed By It, And I Will Continue To Over-Capitalize Everything.

This chapter is mostly filler, and I'm sorry. But it's the kind of filler that's vital to the story, like Star Wars V. Entire movie was filler. But you needed to watch it in order to get why Luke called Vader "father" all through the sixth film. You know the thing. (Damn it, now I have to disclaim this. Don't own Star Wars people!)

On with the show!

CHAPTER NINE (HO. LY. CRAP. O. LI.)

Ever since the fated kiss, Jak's health had been increasing miraculously until he was fit enough to go on missions again. Yet, oddly enough, Torn refused to send him out, instead opting to send Ashlein out instead. "Torn, why do you always send me out?" She asked at one point. "Jak's more than well enough to go." To which Torn answered, "'You wanna stand here and ask questions, or do you wanna protect the Underground from the Metal Heads?" Ashlein rolled her eyes but went out anyway. Jak looked at him oddly. "Who _do _you always send her out?"

"Because I don't like her, and I don't want to see you hurt." Torn said bluntly. "Well, why not? It's not like I'll die out there, you know. I always come back." Jak said.

"I know. And that's what scares me. What if this mission is the one that finally screws it up? The one you come back too beat up to see, or the one where a Metal Head gets its claws through your throat?" Torn said. "Torn-"

"No. No more. I-" Torn cut himself off. "You what?" Torn shook his head and walked away. "Torn?" Jak rolled his eyes and followed, finally catching Torn off guard and pushed him up against the wall by one shoulder, using the weight of his lower body to pin him down. "Jak, what the-"

"Why are you avoiding this? Avoiding answering my questions? Answer me, damn it! What is it?" Jak growled, his sapphire blue eyes flashing a dangerous black for half a moment as the Dark Eco flashed through his mind and he clamped his hand harder on Torn's shoulder. Torn finally caved and dived forwards. Before Jak had a chance to breathe or speak, his lips were being overwhelmed by Torn's. Torn wrapped his arms around Jak's neck and pushed his head down further, deepening the kiss. Jak reciprocated the kiss, bringing Torn closer and actually standing on tiptoe in order to get his lips to where they were supposed to be, otherwise he'd be kissing the bottom of Torn's chin. Torn tilted his head and Jak's eyes flashed white as he was surprised by a wet, thick _thing _poking at his lips. Jak opened his mouth and allowed Torn's tongue to explore every inch of his mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, a crash from behind them broke the kiss. "What the hell?" Daxter was staring at them, eyes open wide, mouth hanging open. The crash was caused by him dropping a glass of water. "You keep your mouth open, you're gonna catch flies." Jak said. "_Jak?_ What the hell?" Jak grimaced, pulling himself away from Torn, leaving the tattooed man standing with his arms out as if he was still holding Jak. "Um, oh, _man _this is awkward."

"Listen, man, it's cool, but it was just very...very..._insane_ to walk into a room and find your best buddy and Mr. Nail-Gargling Tattoo Man sucking face in the corner." Jak let out a breath of relief. "Now, if you don't mind, I will be at the Naughty Ottsel, drowning myself in beer and women." Daxter backed away, before finally darting past them and out the door. "I'll clean up the glass." Jak said. Torn blinked and realized his arms were still out. He put them at his sides. "That was awkward."

"No kidding. I wonder if he's alright with it."

"He said he was."

"Yeah, but Daxter has been known to say things he doesn't mean." Jak said sadly. "He's cool, don't worry." Torn said. Jak bent down and collected the shards of broken glass. He stood up and dumped them in the barrel. Torn blinked as something hit him. "Did he call me Mr. Nail Gargling Tattoo Man?"

"So what, he calls you all sorts of things. King Laryngitis, Tattoo Face, Tattooed Wonder, and this is only the tip of the iceberg." Jak replied. "He also goes so far as to call you the Walking Popsicle, Cocktail Downer, Mr. Really Pissy Angry Drunk-"

"Okay, I get it." Torn said. Jak stood up straight. Torn gave a cocky smile. Jak was shoved over backwards onto his bunk. "Torn? What are you-" Torn's entire body was flush up against Jak's, causing Jak to inhale sharply. "T-Torn?"

"Be quiet." Torn ordered.

And now, the so-far-generous authoress stops Chapter Nine here, otherwise this fic would be an NC-17 and I don't feel like pushing the rating that high.

END OF CHAPTER NINE!

Please read and review. You know I love hearing from you all!


	10. Arguments Turn To Love

Note: You know, I like this fic too much to end it now. Plus, I have one dedicated reviewer (Thank you, Death is Painless, and I hope you stick around through the whole thing!) and I don't want to let my loving fans down. On with the show!

Chapter TEN (And it doesn't end here!)

Jak and Torn were arguing. Not the simple, "Did you leave my underwear in the wash" kind of arguing. Oh, no. This arguing got to the volume point as Jak's voice became hoarse and gravelly from the yelling and he and Torn sounded very similar.

"-a stupid bimbo bitch and you know it!"

"It is not my fault I care too much about you to let you go out there!"

"And what about all the other times I've been out there? You didn't seem to care then!"

"That's in the past, Jak! The past! Stop living in it!"

"Maybe the past is where I was the happiest."

"You don't mean that, and you know it!"

"Maybe I do!" Jak turned on his heel, grabbed his gun, and walked out of the Hideout, into the crossfire between the KG's and the Metal Heads. Torn replied, "Fine! Go die out there! I'm not going to be the one cleaning it up when you get shot!" he yelled roughly. With cold eyes, Torn turned sharply and stomped off, like a child. "God, Jak, why are you doing this to me? How are you doing this to me?" He asked the sky softly. He looked out the window and saw carnage. Pure carnage outside that one small window. "Oh, God...Jak's going to die out there...Why did I say those things? I didn't mean them..." Torn ran outside without even so much as grabbing his pistol.

Meanwhile, Jak was slowly becoming overwhelmed by guards and Metal Heads. "Why did I get myself into this? Why didn't I just stay inside like Torn told me to? I'm going to die out here, it's going to be all my fault..." Jak said to himself. Suddenly, a Metal Head lunged at him. He was too quick for Jak to react, and Jak closed his eyes and waited for the pain to knock him out. It never came, and instead a gravelly yell of, "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend!" took it's place. A dull thump and a pair of blue eyes opening, and all Jak saw was the fabric of Torn's shirt as Torn held him protectively. "God, Torn, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. God, I feel like a friggin' idiot." Torn held Jak tighter, as if he could disappear at any moment. "I'm the one feeling like an idiot. I care so much about you, and...Oh, God, Jak, just please, come back inside." Jak nodded into Torn's shirt. Torn led Jak back inside. "I shouldn't have gone out there, you were right. I put my life on the line over a stupid fight." Torn laid Jak's head in his lap and made soothing sounds. "Just calm down, and go to sleep. Everything will be resolved in the morning." Jak shook his head. "I can't sleep now. Not with all this guilt."

"Let go of your guilt, it's not worth it." Torn whispered, kissing Jak lightly on the lips. Jak returned the kiss, a tear rolling down his tanned face. "Don't cry, Jak, it's my fault."

"I'm not crying because of that. I'm crying because I'm so happy someone actually cared enough to put their life on the line for me." Jak smiled and wiped away his tears. "Jak, I know it's early, and I know we're young, but I have something I think I need to ask." Torn stood up and walked away. "Torn?"

"Hold on a second." Torn came back.

"Torn, what are you doing, and what is that?" Torn smiled warmly as he held out a small box. He opened the box slowly. "Oh, my, God..."

END OF CHAPTER TEN!

Oh my God I left you with a cliffhanger!!! Even though it's a very obvious cliffhanger...

Don't own Jak and Daxter, blah blah blah.


	11. Enter the Green One

Note: 10 chapters and still going strong. Here's to a never-ending story! (Oh God that was a horrible reference...-bangs head into wall-)

I don't own Jak and Daxter, or any of the characters, places, or Ottsels thereof. So stop asking!

Another big thank you to Death is Painless, who's hilarious and enthusiastic comments inspired me to continue writing far past chapter 10. -Raises glass in toast-

On with the show!

CHAPTER ELEVEN (-tries to think of a funny reference for that-)

LAST TIME ON WHEN A HERO FALLS

_"Jak, I know it's early, and I know we're young, but I have something I think I need to ask." Torn stood up and walked away. "Torn?" _

_"Hold on a second." Torn came back._

_"Torn, what are you doing, and what is that?" Torn smiled warmly as he held out a small box. He opened the box slowly. "Oh, my, God..."_

Torn beamed the best damn smile he could as Jak's shimmering blue eyes scanned the sparkling contents of the box. "Torn, how did you, I mean, why did you-"

"I used the money we got from the artwork thing, and I did it because I love you. Took me a damn long time to realize it, but I love you. A lot." Jak got tears in the corners of his large eyes, causing them to look even more shiny blue than usual. Jak took the ring out and looked it over. "My God, Torn, it's beautiful."

"So, um...whaddaya say?" Torn whispered. "Are you insane?" Jak replied. Torn felt like he just got punched in the gut by someone wearing spiked knuckles. Then a wave of relief washed over him as Jak added, "What in the thirteen hells would make you think I would say no?" Torn bit his lip as he tried to keep himself from crying. Jak wrapped his arms around Torn's torso and refused to let go.

"Boys, I hear crying. Is someone hurt?" Samos, elderly as he was, walked out into the room. "No-one's hurt, Samos. No-one."

"Then what was the crying I heard?" Jak wiped a tear from his eye and smiled. "We'll tell you later." Torn nodded. Samos sat down stubbornly. "No, you'll tell me now."

"I wonder how long he'll just sit there if we don't tell him."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!"

"Ok, then, Samos. Have fun." Torn got up and walked away, Jak in tow by the sleeve. Samos sat staring at the wall. "He'll need to pee eventually." Torn observed. "Or go out in sunlight or something. How do plants eat?"

"I have no idea." Torn replied.

Torn passed by Samos about an hour later, who snapped, "Tell me!"

"No!" Torn continued to pass.

Another hour passed, and Jak came out to grab his chest ring. "Tell me!"

"Jesus, no!" Jak retreated back into the kitchen with Torn. "This is getting ridiculous, Samos is insane."

"You're just figuring this out? I was raised by the guy, and look how I turned out." Jak joked. "Yeah. Insane, murderous, and the sexiest damn man I've ever seen in my life." both Torn and Jak got laugh out of that. ". . .You really think I'm sexy?"

"Jak, I screwed you into the mattress _twice _yesterday, gave you a blowjob, and did _so many other things I don't want to count right now,_ a blind fish could tell I think you're sexy." Torn replied bluntly. "And fishes aren't smart." He added as an afterthought. "Well, you do have a point there." Jak replied, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Finally, they heard Samos groan in frustration. "Fine! I give up! Tell me on your own time!" The sound of big wooden shoes clop-clop-clopping out of the room was heard. Torn poked his head out into the main room. "It's all clear." Torn walked into the room, followed closely by Jak. Suddenly Samos burst back out and got his walking stick around Torn's throat. "Aahhh! Gawdamnit! Gawdamnit! Getitoff! Get 'im off me! Ack!" Torn flipped his shoulder around and whipped Samos into the back wall. "_What the hell was that for?!" _Torn screamed. "Tell me your secret! It's driving me insane not knowing!"

"And you weren't insane before?!"

"_Tell me!"_

_"_Jesus! Ok, _fine. _You wanna play that way, we'll tell you. But I assure you, it's on _your _head if you laugh, scream, or get all pissy at us. Deal?"

"I suppose." Torn sighed deeply in defeat, knowing he wasn't weaseling out of this one.

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN!

Muahahaa!!!!! Join us all for chapter 12, as many questions are answered, more are asked! You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll laugh again, you'll get slightly gassy, and you'll cry again! It's an epic story for the ages! Come on dow--Zzzzzzz... -tumbles over forward, revealing tranqulizier dart in rear-

All Those Who Have Ever Reviewed Any Of My Stories: Join us next time on When A Hero Falls!


	12. Stuttering, Samos, and Suspicion

Note: Have you noticed my chapters getting progressively shorter and shorter? Well, I'm going to reverse that. Or at least try. My word processing program sucks. A lot. No word count. I'll have to go on eyesight.

Don't own Jak and Daxter.

Thanks all my loyal reviewers, keep 'em coming!

No flames please.

On with the show before my brain starts to bleed.

CHAPTER TWELVE (Ahh...I remember 12...such a simpler time. 15 sucks SO much... What with Puberty and all...)

Torn tried to go through in his head how he was going to explain something like this to Samos without Samos' head exploding. "Well?" The elderly green man snapped, "I'm waiting."

"Um, well, you see..."

"It's really a long story..." Samos was not impressed. "Tell me or I sic a bunch of overgrown weeds on you to choke the living-"

"Alright, alright!" Torn interrupted. "Well, you know how I've been keeping Jak from going on missions?"

"Yeah..."

"And making up pathetic excuses to do so?"

"Yes..."

"Well, it's not...I mean, it's because..." Samos was getting a huge kick out of seeing Torn stumble over his words like a child. "Well, Jak is...and I am...well, um..." Torn tapped his fingers against the bed frame, thinking of the right words to say to the old log-headed man. "Oh, screw it. Jak and I are getting married." Samos began to laugh hysterically. "That's a good one! I thought you just said you boys were getting married! Oh, goodness, I must have gotten sap in my ears!" He noticed the look on Torn's face. "Oh. You're serious. Well." Samos coughed uncomfortably. It wasn't that he was _upset _that Jak was gay, oh, no. He'd known the boy was gayer than a three-dollar bill for a very long time. He was just stuck in an awkward place, not expecting him to be married. To Torn. "That's awkward." He mumbled. Jak was blushing profusely, the scarlet red of his cheeks clashing with his green-blonde hair horribly. He had his face in his hands, embarrassed as hell for Torn blurting something like that out. I mean, telling it to Samos? It was like telling it to the entire City; Samos couldn't keep a secret. Samos gave a lopsided half-grin. "Well, as long as you're happy." Torn rolled his eyes at the change; just 20 minutes ago Samos was strangling him with a stick and now he's all calm and happy. Made Torn sort of wonder what kind of weirdo drugs the little green man was smoking. Samos walked away mumbling under his breath. "Well, as long as that's over." Torn said. Jak was silent. "Jak? Are you ok?" Jak looked up with an uncharacteristic death glare on his face. "Hey, I'm sorry, but he wasn't going to go away unless I-"

"Shut up." Jak snapped. He stood up and walked away. "Jak? Jak!" Torn called after him. "Jak, what's wrong?" Torn asked, following Jak.

"What's _wrong? What's WRONG? _I wanted this to be special. To be happy. To see you stumble over your words like a little kid, to see you too embarrassed to tell _Samos_ the truth...Don't you love me, Torn?" Torn looked genuinely hurt. "Jak, this is a huge deal for me. I've never even had a steady partner, I've never been married. It's normal; Jak, I'm nervous, even you have to see that! Of course I love you, I'm just a little bit nervous about telling everybody."

"Telling it to Samos _was _telling it to everybody. Only a matter of time before some random unknown woman comes bursting in here with a poster of one of us and starts busting the other's balls about this. Samos is a terrible secret-keeper." Jak said. He went into a random storage room and locked the door behind him, shutting Torn out. Torn stood at the locked door, staring at it, tears forming in his eyes. "Jak, for God's sake. I _do_ love you!"

"Then show it once and a while!" Jak called, his voice slightly muffled by the door. "Jak..." Torn whispered.

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE.

Awwww...Jakkie's upset. Let's see if some Torn luvvin' can fix this mess. Join us for chapter 13! Ooooh, 13. Unlucky. Let's see if Torn's lucky enough to survive chapter 13. -cheesy psudo-ghost noises-


	13. Torn Gives In, Finally

Note: Looking at this, I may as well pick up my original fantasy novel again. Oh, man.

-Waves hand like Jedi- I do own Naughty Dog. I do own Jak and Dax...ter...? Oh, damn. Lawyers are impervious to Jedi mind tricks. _Shit. _-Backs into corner- I don't own Star Wars, or Jak and Daxter, so please don't beat me with tuna again. Juice is still scarred from the last time. It's ok, Juice...you've been a good little muse. Just calm down and go back to the Muse-Cave while Momma finishes up this chapter. -Pets Juice like a cat-

On with the show!

Ph34r meh mispelling of Keira's name in every chapter! Is it Kiera? Is it Keira? OMG You'll never know MUAHAHA!

CHAPTER 13 (1408! Ha! Stephen King reference -Blazing Fool, tell your sister I loved that book.- I don't own Stephen King either!)

"Jak, please let me in. Please?" Torn, ever vigilant, ever strong, and ever tough, was reduced to a quivering mass of jelly, begging for Jak to let him into the storage closet. "No."

"Jak, I said I'm sorry 365 times now! Please let me in!" Jak clicked the lock shut. Jak knew he was acting like a child, but part of him didn't care. He didn't like thinking this way, that Torn maybe didn't love him, but seeing Torn stumble and stutter as if he was embarrassed by Jak, it tore Jak apart inside. "Jak, please!" Torn pleaded again. Finally, Jak decided to bite the hook, so to speak. He unlocked the door and burst out of it, barreling himself into Torn's arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should have realized you were sensitive to these things. I gotta remember that Samos raised you; you know him best." Torn replied softly. "I never really got the chance to live out a 'normal' childhood. For God's sake, I was raised by a guy who thinks dandelions are friggin' holy and his daughter who would walk in every night covered with transmission fluid and God-knows what else." Jak said, his voice muffled by Torn's shirt. Torn snickered. "Holy dandelions, Batman!" He joked, causing Jak to let out a quick, barking laugh. "See? I got you to smile." Torn said smugly. "And how about this. I'll invite everyone over for dinner tonight, and I'll break the news to them all, right, the first time, no stammering over my words. And if they don't like it they can kiss my tattooed ass." Torn said firmly. "That sounds good." Torn reached over and picked up the hallway phone. "I'll get on the horn and call them all. You go prepare, I dunno, big-party-food-things. Ok?" Jak nodded and walked off. Torn took a deep breath and mentally swore he wouldn't be nervous on the phone. He picked it up and held it to his ear for the dial tone. When he heard it, he took another deep breath and dialed Keira's number, the place everybody was staying at. They'd apparently vacated the Underground hideout about a week ago unnoticed. Sig answered the phone. "Y-hello?"

"Sig! It's Torn. Do you have speaker on that phone? I need to ask everybody there a question."

"Absolutely." Sig pressed a button, causing a _beep_ to be heard on Torn's end. Suddenly the sound changed. "It's on speaker, everyone can hear you." Sig said.

"Guys! It's Torn. You guys want to come over for dinner tonight? I've got something important to tell everybody, and Jak would freaking shoot my ass to kingdom come if you didn't come." Torn blushed as he heard Daxter snickering, obviously still keeping his little secret. "I guess. We ain't got nothing better to do." Sig said. "Great!" Torn said, his voice beginning to crack. "See you then!" He hung up before his voice completely died on him. Jak came in wearing a pink, frilly apron and mixing what looked like cookie batter. Torn raised an eyebrow. "Is that my apron?" He asked. (and the authoress laughs hysterically at the concept of Torn owning a pink frilly apron) Jak nodded. "Well, don't get goo all over it. I hate taking that thing to the cleaners. It's humiliating. Those fat broads behind the counter always ask if it's mine, and I'm too 'nice' to lie to them." Jak nodded, but in his nodding, he accidentally splashed cookie dough on the apron. A vein in Torn's forehead began to throb. "Never mind." He said through gritted teeth, "Just...never mind."

Torn sighed. He was going to announce his _engagement. TONIGHT._

End of Chapter 13. O. M. G.


	14. When a Dinner Turns Disasterous

Note: Wow. I went really off my original premise for this fic, didn't I? Time for a convenient plot hole!

I don't own Jak and Daxter, never will. So there.

On with the show!

Chapter 14 (Let's just stare at it for a while, eh? Revel in it's amazingness)

Jak sat down at the table with all his friends. They were all chattering about with one another until Torn stood up and smashed his glass against the wall. Sig's eyes went wide as he looked over. "Dude, you're supposed to just tap it with a spoon or something!" Jak exclaimed. "Yeah, but I never would have gotten the message across with a wimpy spoon." Torn replied. Everyone was staring at Torn, who's reckless actions now caused him to sport blood running down his hand. He wrapped his hand in a couple of cloth napkins and grinned (which was a scary look, coming from Torn.) He looked around. "There's something I need to say, and God help me if I freak out saying this, but you all need to know." Jak suddenly doubled over, holding his head. "Jak?"

"AHH!" Jak shouted. His eyes flashed black. "Jak!" Torn rushed to Jak's side (as he was sitting on the other side of the table). Jak suddenly fainted, right in Torn's arms. "Jak! Jak! Damn it, Jak! What's wrong?!"

"Calm down!" Keira said. "Calm down, _calm down?! _ Jak is passed out like a drunken hobo at a dinner _in which we were announcing __**our marriage!**_" He said, his voice getting higher and squeakier with worry until he sounded much like a girl with rocks in her throat. The entire room went silent. "Yes, that's right, Jak and I are getting married! Soon! If you don't like it, you can kiss my ass! Now help me get him to a bed or something!" Jak suddenly thrashed painfully, throwing his head back and cracking Torn right in the nose. Blood began to gush from his nose. "Owww!" He complained, using one arm to hold Jak up and the other covering his nose. Sig jumped up to help Torn with Jak. "I'm on your side!" He exclaimed. "Me too!" Tess said happily. "As much as it hurts me to think about Jak in love with someone else, I'm happy he found someone who loves him." Kiera said. "Well, I'm pissed off to no end, but I guess, for old time's sake, I'll keep my mouth shut." Ashlien said. Daxter merely nodded, keeping his mouth shut for once. He knew better than to get involved, especially after what happened with the Zoomer. Sig hefted Jak up and carried him out to the bed area to lay him down. Torn pinched his nose shut and lifted his head, trying to slow the blood flow. "Ow, ow, ow, ow damn it." He mumbled, nasally due to the fact his nose was pinched shut. "Jak's got a really hard head." He complained. "I always knew that." Kiera said apologetically. "He used to freak out the villagers by cracking open coconuts with his skull."

"Well, that explains a lot." Torn said scornfully, taking his fingers off his nose and wiping the blood off on his shirt. "Yeah..." Kiera agreed. Sig walked back in. "Torn, it's not looking pretty. He's wailing and he looks like he's in pain."

"AAAAGH!" A cry came from the other room. Torn wordlessly shot off to comfort him, Sig and Keira right on his tail. "Should we follow them?" Tess asked.

"How about we just stay here and get roarin' drunk?" Daxter suggested, holding up a bottle of vintage wine.

"Jak! Jak, it's me! Jak!" Torn was desperately trying to calm Jak down, who was thrashing madly, and morphing in and out of his various forms, sometimes combining two or more. By the time Torn had quite literally thrown himself on top of Jak to restrain him and calmed him down, Jak was sporting white hair, black eyes, horns, and glowing wings. Jak's features returned once more and Torn stepped off, only to have Jak cry out in pain and become still. "Jak? Jak! JAK!" Torn shook Jak hard, hoping to wake him up. "JAK!" Sig pulled him off. "Torn, giving him brain damage isn't going to help anything!" Tears sprung to Torn's eyes as he struggled in Sig's grasp, still wailing, "Jak! Jak!" at the top of his lungs. By this time, Tess, Ashlien and Daxter had come in out of pure curiosity. Ashlien picked up Jak's wrist and felt for a pulse. Her eyes widened slightly.

END OF CHAPTER 14

Cliffhanger. Muahaha.


	15. Darkness Overwhelming

Note: Miracle Mar has given me a very enthusiastic and wonderful review, and I would like to thank her, Death is Painless, and PrecursorQueen for reviewing this story repeatedly and forcing -cough- I mean, _coaxing _my skinny ass out of bed and onto the computer. Thanks a lot, you guys! I promise it only gets better from here! By the way, I just realized I made a BIG boo-boo in the last chapter, time wise. If this fic takes place JUST after Jak II, Jak shouldn't have his Light Jak powers yet, but I accidentally put them in anyway. Oops! Well, um...hmm. This is fanfiction! That means I AM GOD. Jak magically (and fanfictionally) has his Light powers now. Yeah, that was a cop out...Oh well. Deal with it.

I don't own Jak and Daxter. I'm just using them for fun. Put the knives down, please.

On with the show!

Chapter 15 (-sighs- And I'm still not done.)

"What, what is it!" Torn demanded harshly. "I don't know. It's like he's got three different heartbeats going through one body. His systems are so messed up I'm surprised he's still alive." Ashlien said. Torn made a sound that was somewhere between a cough, a choke, and a sob. Jak screamed in pain on the bed as his hands thrashed up to grab at his skull as if it were going to implode. "JAK!" Sig tightened his grip to restrain Torn. Torn finally slipped out and ran to Jak's side. "Ashlien, what do we do?!" He asked snappishly. "I-I don't know! I'm not a doctor or anything!"

"-Torn-" the quick rasp came from the bed. "Jak! Jak! I'm here!"

"-Hurts-"

"I know. I know. We're trying to figure out what's wrong."

"-Make it stop-"

"We can't yet. But we will, I swear." Jak cried out in pain. A tear dripped down Torn's chin and plopped on Jak's shirt, near his throat. "We should call Onin, Her powers might help us to figure out what's wrong with Jak." Tess said.

"Good idea. I'll call her." Sig replied, pulling out a cell phone. He called Pecker's number (and where Pecker would keep a cell phone is beyond me, but he has one).

"Hello?" Pecker answered irritably. "Pecker, you and Onin are needed desperately at the Hide--"

"We know. Onin's powers let us know. She says Jak's powers are out of control, his Dark side is fighting for control, and Jak is slowly giving in. You have to pump him full of Light Eco or he'll die." Pecker promptly hung up.

"Pecker says we have to pump him up with Light Eco." Sig says, a little put off by Pecker's rudeness. "Where the hell are we gonna get that much Light Eco?" Torn asked, his voice cracking. "There's a well of the stuff out in the Wasteland. I could go get it. It would take a few days, but I think, with enough trips, I could get enough barrels of it to save Jak's life, and maybe even mess up his Dark side in the process." Sig said. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" Torn said, waving his arms wildly. "Alright, alright!" Sig exclaimed. He walked out to his Zoomer.

"Jak...can you hear me?" Torn asked softly. He got a whimper of pain in return. "Jak, we're going to help you. We need you to hold on for a few days, ok? Please. Try to hold on and we promise you'll be alright." A tear slipped down Jak's face, landing on top of the darkened spot where Torn's tear had previously fallen.

END OF CHAPTER 15

Read and review, you know I love your opinions!


	16. Jak Awakens, A Beautiful Kiss

Note: I just realized there were a couple of reviewers I forgot to thank! Thank you AlmostMedieval and Imaginator06! You make my days happy!

I don't own Jak and Daxter. So you can PLEASE put down the pipe bomb. Thank you. Jeez, the lengths to which people will go to get legal disclaimers...

On with the show!

Chapter 16 (I have a friend who's 16. She lives in Canada.)

It had been three days and still no word from Sig. Jak's health was steadily declining, and Torn was doing everything within his power to try to keep him alive, such as feeding him and talking to him. He calmed him down when Dark caused Jak to thrash about in pain. Everyone had stayed over the Hideout to keep an eye on Jak. Finally, Torn's communicator beeped. "Sig, Sig, is that you?"

"Yeah, chili pepper. I'm back in Haven with an assload of Light Eco and a dune buggy to carry it in!" Torn's mouth twitched into a smile. "I'm right around the corner!" Sig added. Torn heard a buggy screech to a halt. Sig came bursting in. "Let's get this Eco inside! Come on!" Everyone but Torn immediately got up. Torn slowly stood. He took one last look at Jak, gasping for air on the bed, and walked out to help carry in Light Eco-filled barrels.

Torn had a proby-dealy in his hand, coursing with Light Eco. He placed the bulb end on Jak's chest, right on his heart. "Light it up, Sig!" Sig flicked a switch that turned on the flow, and the white energy coursed into Jak's body. He made strange noises and arched off the bed as if it hurt. Torn knew it hurt him badly, but it was the only way he would survive. Torn mentally kicked himself for his next few words, but knew it was the only way. "Turn it up, Sig!" Sig turned up the power. Jak's skin turned an unearthly shade of blue, and he screeched an unholy Dark Eco beastly screech. As if his soul itself was burning, a thin cloud of lavender-purple rose off of Jak, and dissipated. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Torn ordered. Sig flicked the switch to "off". Jak gasped for air and his eyes fluttered open, his skin returning to it's normal tanned color. "Torn?"

"I'm here."

"Oh, God, Torn!" Jak wrapped himself around Torn the best he could, and Torn returned the embrace. Keira immediately began crying for joy. "It's alright. You're here." Torn whispered.

"Oh, God, it was horrible. But...I feel better." Daxter grinned and jumped up beside Jak. "We pumped enough Light Eco into ya that the Dark thing just went _poof._ Gone! See ya in Hell!" Jak smiled. "How?"

"Light Eco well spurtin' up outta Spargus City in the Wasteland. I got me a few barrels of the stuff and brought it back here." Sig explained. Jak grinned. "Thank you all." He said. "Anything for a friend. Congratulations on the engagement, too, by the way." Ashlien said curtly. "Thank you. It means--Torn? You told them?"

"It kind of spurted out of my mouth when you went out cold."

"Actually, he kind of screamed it, it was kind of frightening." Kiera replied. "His voice went all squeaky and broke, too." Torn rolled his eyes.

"I just never thought you would tell them without me hitting you with a stick." Jak joked. "Well, love does crazy things to a man." Torn replied. Jak reached up and cupped Torn's tattooed face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Keira and Tess burst out in tears and applause, while Sig stood smirking. Ashlien grumbled irritatedly but clapped politely. Daxter was busy running off to go find a bathroom. Being so concerned with his friend, he hadn't peed in three days. Jak broke the kiss, looked up at his tattooed lover, and said,

"So when do we start planning our wedding?"

End of Chapter 16

Holy damn. 16 chapters, and I still have the planning, wedding, honeymoon, and a _special plot twist _to write. LoL See you next chapter!


	17. Planning and a Sweet Thing to Do

Note: Hooooo...boy. 17th chapter. My GOD. ANYWAY! Thank you again to my reviewers, and I don't own Jak and Daxter, though I know enough about them that if they were real, I'd be arrested for being a stalker.

On with the show!

CHAPTER 17 (Jeez...)

Torn was hunched over a pile of papers and boxes, thumbing through them. "Religious ceremony, legal ceremony...How about religious, Jak? I really don't want to deal with some crack job lawyer on such a special occasion... Jak? Jak! JAK! Wake up, you lazy ass!" Jak snorted awake. He had fallen asleep in his chair next to Torn. "Wha-What? Oh. Sorry. Religion whosits now?"

"I said, How about a religious ceremony, because lawyers are assholes."

"Sounds good." Jak said. He leaned back in his chair again and began to doze off, earning him a smack in the back of the head. "Ow! Torn!"

"Stay awake, would you? I'm not planning this whole damn thing by myself, because if that happens, we might end up getting married in a sewer or something."

"Sewer. Right." Jak mumbled. "JAK!"

"AAHH!" Torn smirked; Daxter had jumped up on Jak's shoulder and shouted to keep him awake. "Thanks, Daxter." Torn said quickly. "No problemo. I'll keep him awake." Daxter said. "Least I can do after you guys saved me from certain death." Torn nodded. He shoved a paper in Jak's face. "Pick who gets what."

"What?"

"Well, I assume you're not wearing a dress."

"Damn straight."

"So pick who wears what!" Jak looked down at the paper in front of him. It was covered with pictures of tuxedos in all shapes, sizes, and colors. "I like the blue one." Jak said, his voice still a bit thick from sleep. "You think they got any Ottsel-sized ones in there?" Daxter asked.

"Probably not, but we can custom order something." Torn said distantly. He was looking over another paper with wedding cakes printed on it. "Jak, take a look at this. It says if we have a limited number of guests, we don't have to pay as much."

"Cool. We have a limited number of guests. Sig, Ashlien, Keira, Onin, Pecker, and Daxter. And maybe Samos, if he won't screw it up."

"Can't forget Brutter."

"No way. Not forgetting Brutter." Daxter replied to Torn. "I remember we forgot to include him at that whole saving-the-world party. He figured out he wasn't invited, and snuck up and slashed everybody's engines. Nice guy when he wants to be, but he's still a Lurker through and through." Torn's blue eyes widened. "Damn." He said. He coughed. "So, Jak, you want the blue one?" Torn said.

"Yeah. Why? You want the white one?" Jak asked jokingly. "Hell no. What do you think I am, a girl?" Torn said. "I dare you to wear the white one." Jak replied.

"Now, Jak, aren't we a little too old for this?"

"Double dare you."

"Jak..."

"Triple Crocadog dare you, and if you go back on it, I'll tell Ashlien every excruciating detail of the honeymoon."

" . . . . . . . . .Goddamnit." Torn mumbled, defeated. "Fine." He added, circling the white and blue tuxedos on the paper. Jak grinned in his victory. "Don't get too cocky. I'll get you back." Torn said, waving his pencil in Jak's direction. Jak scoffed. "How so?"

"I'll think of something."

It was another week and a half of non stop planning before they got everything the way they wanted it to be. Jak looked ready to keel over. He had darkening bags under his eyes, and he hadn't slept in a week. Torn looked even worse. His tattoos somehow went from a dark powder blue to a purple color because all of the blood had drained from Torn's face and left him pale. His ears were drooping like a kicked puppy. He wasn't really aware of his surroundings. "So...Jak..."

"Eghhhh?" was the only sound Jak's tired tongue would make. "We...gotta...set a date."

"Not now...Sleep now..."

"Sleep. Gotta sleep." Torn agreed, and they both fell over on the spot, falling asleep on the floor, snoring softly. Ashlien walked in. "Oh boy. What happened here?" Ashlien somehow managed to drag Jak and Torn to a bunk and draped them over each other. She covered them the best she could with the thin blanket, then walked out. She scribbled a note saying she found them on the floor and that she dragged their fat asses to the bed and that they should watch where they fall over because someone could have gotten hurt tripping over them. She left it on Torn's desk and walked out.

Torn's eyes flickered open about four hours later, the light burning his retinas. "Owww...5 more minutes..." But Torn woke up anyway and stretched his tired, tattooed muscles. "Jak...Jak, wake up." Torn said, poking Jak lightly in the side. Jak stirred. "s'too early...no...ergh...10 more minutes."

"No, Jak. Get _up." _Torn ordered, poking Jak harder. "I'll get up on our wedding day. Leave me alone."

"Jak, you'll get up now, or I'll make YOU wear the white tuxedo."

"Damn it." Jak sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You suck."

"Yes, but _what?"_

"Screw you."

"Maybe later."

"Do you have to have an answer for everything?"

"You just hate it when I'm right." Jak got up at Torn's words and clumsily attempted to hit him in the head, only to have his clumsy attempt dodged and rebutted with an elbow in the ribs. "Ow."

"Yes. Ow. Now get up."

"M'up, M'up..." Jak got up. "Hey, look at this." Torn called over. "What?"

**Torn and Jak:**

**I found you two collapsed on the floor like idiots. I dragged your fat asses into bed. Yeah. You're welcome. Watch where you drop next time. Someone could have broken something tripping over you two. **

**Ashlien**

"Well that was sweet of her." Jak said.

"I doubt Ashlien is the type to be 'sweet', Jak." Torn answered. "But yeah, I guess she saved us the embarrassment of waking up on the floor." Torn laughed. "We should go find her and thank her."

"You go do that. I need some coffee."

End of Chapter 17

Wasn't it sweet of Ashlien to get our favorite men off the floor? Well, don't get used to it. She gets pissier in later chapters.


	18. Shopping and Loving

Note: Sorry if this chapter is a little snappish and/or pissy, but I've been watching a lot of Foamy the Squirrel and he's kind of poisoned my brain. Yeah. So...

A BIG thank you to KaiAN-Chan (God, I hope I spelled that right...) for reviewing my story sooo many times!

Happy Birthday Death is Painless!

I don't own Jak and Daxter. I don't. So you damn lawyers can back off. Go away. No one wants you here. Leave. Go.

On with the show!

Chapter 18 (Not gonna bother with a funny reference today.)

"I always hated weddings." Torn commented glumly, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a snowy-white tuxedo with a rich royal purple tie and cummerbund. "I look like some random street pimp." Jak straightened his own collar in a different mirror. "If you were wearing bright yellow and a feathered hat, maybe." He grumbled, obviously regretting his choice of a bright blue tux. But, he was stuck with it now. "God, this is so humiliating." Torn complained. "Stop complaining. You look fine. Me, on the other hand; I look like an idiot."

"No you don't you look fine." Torn said. "Our wedding is in a freakin' week. How am I going to survive?" Jak mumbled to himself. "The anticipation is killing me." Torn laughed. "It's only seven days. Seven days and we're off to somewhere nice and summery. Like...I don't know. Not Haven City."

Jak rolled his eyes. "We'll figure that out later." He said. Torn whined nasally at the tight fit of his white dress shoes. Jak started laughing his head off. "What's so funny?" Torn demanded. "N-Nothing...Y--you sound like...like a little girl...when y-you whine like th-that..hahaha..." Jak replied, stifling a laugh behind his hand. "Oh, shut up. You'd whine too if the circulation in your feet were being cut off by these damned uncomfortable shoes." Jak laughed harder at Torn's reply. "You know, you're really starting to piss me off." Torn said.

"S-Sorry, Torn...Haa..." Jak gasped for air and took off his dress jacket. "Let's get these things back on the hangers and pay for them." Torn looked around and realized they were still in the store, and people were beginning to stare. One lady in particular had this look on her face like she'd never seen a happy blonde man and a skinny tattooed man walk into a tuxedo store before. Jak and Torn changed back into their normal clothes and Torn walked up to the counter to buy both of the tuxedos.

As they were walking out, Torn shuddered involuntarily. "What is it?" Jak asked.

"The lady behind the counter kept hitting on me." Jak began to laugh again. _"Shut up!" _Torn demanded. "S-sorry. Come on, let's go get some ice cream. My treat." Jak said, a big grin still plastered on his face. Torn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright." Jak began to run towards the ice cream shop next door in the strip mall. "Hey! Slow down, you look a kid in a candy store!" Torn called, running behind him, lifting the tuxedos so they weren't dragging on the ground. Jak paid for a quadruple cone for himself and one for Torn. "There is no damned way I can eat that much ice cream." However, Jak had already downed half of his. "Jesus."

"You can call me Jak."

"Shut up, you windbag." Jak grinned evilly and downed the rest of his cone. "How about I help you with that over there?" Jak said suggestively, pointing to a spot farther away, under a tree. Torn have a cockeyed grin and followed him.

It was about two hours before Torn and Jak could find the inner strength to peel themselves off of each other and realize they had to get home. "Mm. I almost don't want to go home." Torn mumbled.

"Oh, lord. Me neither. I want to stay here and shove my tongue down your throat." Jak replied. The ice cream had been long since forgotten.

"We've got to get home, though, before Ashlien has every cop in the city looking for us."

"Why is she such a bitch?"

"I have no idea." Torn said, getting up. "Come on." Jak got up behind him and they began walking.

It was yet another uneventful two hours before they reached the hideout. "Finally peeled off each other and came back?" Ashlien asked. "Yes..I mean, no! We were just out getting the tuxes!" Jak answered nervously. "Then we stopped for ice cream."

"And began screwing under a tree." Torn finished. "Torn!" Jak exclaimed embarrassedly.

"Hey, you were the one busting my balls about not telling people what was going on, you hypocrite."

"True..." Jak replied. Ashlien rolled her eyes and took the tuxes. "I'll put these somewhere safe." She said walking away, rolling her eyes at Jak's blush and Torn's cocked grin.

Another week, and they would be gone for two.

End of Chapter 18

Holy 18th chapter, Batman! How will this story play out?

I don't know, Robin, but we'll be there every step of the way.


	19. Wedding Days and Love Abound

Note: Sorry for the delay but I've been engrossed in watching Foamy the Squirrel for some time now. "I swear to God, one of the side effects was hallucination! I'd rather have the runny nose! So I have some snot on my upper lip, but at least I'm not seeing Elvis in my refrigerator!" Foamy rocks.

Remember, in this fic, they picked a religious ceremony (I'm making it a Catholic ceremony because I'm Catholic and I've never witnessed any other religious wedding other than Catholic. I'm not trying to be offensive,I just don't feel like to an existential amount of research over a fan-fiction. ) because Torn didn't want to deal with lawyers on his wedding day.

I don't own Foamy. Or Jak and Daxter.

On with the Show!

Chapter Nineteen (Oh, how Naughty Dog would weep...)

It was the big day, and Torn was jitterier than a caffeinated squirrel. He shuddered. "Come on, Torn. Calm down. You know you want this just as much as he does." Ashlien said, fixing Torn's tie so it was on straight. "Yeah, but what if I screw up? Say the wrong thing? Start stuttering like an idiot? You know how much Jak hates it when I start stuttering like an idiot." Torn chattered raspily, even more raspy than his usual voice, meaning his mouth and throat were as dry as cotton. He picked up a glass of water (thankfully only a part-ways filled), hands shaking, and drunk the rest of it. "Chill. You proposed to him, so you have no reason to be chickening out now." Ashlien commented harshly. "True, but..."

"But nothing. You go out there and marry that blonde boy." Ashlien cut Torn off, pushing him out the door and into the large Cruiser. Torn was too jittery to drive, so Ashlien took the wheel.

Meanwhile, Jak was having the same problems. "Oh, God. What if I start stammering? Or can't remember what I wanted to say?" He said. "Jak, I'm your best friend, right?"

"Yeah..." Jak replied to the furry Ottsel on his left, garbed in a black tuxedo top made specifically for him.

"So you trust me to give advice, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So here's my advice. CALM DOWN! You love Torn, right?"

"More than I've ever loved anybody."

"And he loves you, right?"

"Yes..."

"So go out there and marry him! Or do I have to drag you to the freaking altar by your ankles and beat you with a stick?" Jak nodded. "You're right. I need to chill." Jak looked around at the church he was in. He was in a room off to the side, getting ready. The gang was going to show up for the wedding, but they weren't there yet. Kiera was going to come by with the cake, and everyone else was coming a little early.

Torn made it to the church in one piece, without breaking down in tears. He was so nervous, his elbows and knees seized up and began shaking so badly he couldn't move. "Torn, get your ass out of my Zoomer." Ashlien said. "Torn!" Torn stared straight ahead. Ashlien gave him a quick smack across the face. He snapped back to reality. "Thanks. Do it again."

_SMACK._

"Thanks. I needed that." Ashlien managed to pull him up and out and get him into the church. Torn was taking deep breaths, trying to go from this scared little girl to the tough, cold commander he usually was. "I'm not a chicken, I am Torn. I am Torn. I am Torn." He kept repeating like a mantra, calming himself down inside.

Torn was there when the music started. Jak came out as it started. All their friends were gathered 'round, some teary eyed. Sig, especially, was holding a squishy teddy bear tight and trying his damnedest not to cry, with futile results. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The priest trailed off in Jak and Torn's minds. They looked at each other and almost literally got lost in each other's eyes. (Oh, god I nearly puked writing _that_) They were snapped back to reality when the priest raised his voice and said, "Congratulations!" Jak and Torn took it as a cue to dive forward and capture each other's lips. Sig burst out in happy tears, as everyone else was. Torn broke the kiss and said, "Before I got here, I was so nervous my joints seized up and Ashlien had to literally drag me in here. Now that I realize my love for you, fully, it's the opposite. It's as if I'm boneless mass of jelly and you're my skeleton." Torn babbled.

"I didn't understand a word of that, but it sounded sweet. Thank you." Jak hugged Torn, and much clapping commenced. "Now come on. Let's go stuff ourselves with cake at the reception." Jak joked. Torn smiled. This life was one he didn't ever want to stop living.

End of Chapter Nineteen.

God. How Naughty Dog would weep...-shakes head-


	20. The Honeymooners bad reference

Note: Torn is way out of character in this damned fic... but love will make you that way, I guess. Anyway, 20th chapter, holy crap. If it weren't for you reviewers, I would never have gotten this far. Thank you, and I hope you continue to coax my lazy ass out of bed in the future. Ah, the world of fan-fiction. Veni Vidi Vici! (I came, I saw, I conquered!) All will bow down to the almighty power of...I'llMeetYouThisSaturday! Hmm... maybe I need a scarier username... Alright, I've got it! My username is now ElvisInMyFridge, after my favorite Foamy the Squirrel short, Drugs in Your Head, where the quote goes, "... So I have some snot on my upper lip, BIG DEAL! At least I'm not seeing Elvis in my refrigerator!"

I don't own Jak and Daxter.

On with the show!

Chapter 20 (A benchmark of sorts, is it not? -Has horrible memories of school- Oh god... the Benchmark Test... Make it go away, Mommy!)

Torn stopped the Zoomer short when the realization of his marriage finally gripped his mind. "Whoo-aah!" Jak cried out from the passenger seat. He gripped the side for dear life. "Torn, what are you doing? We're stopped in the middle of the road, here."

"I-I'm married."

"Yes, we established that in the church. Now can we please get moving? Our transport leaves at ten and there are angry people beeping behind us." Jak said, looking back to a bunch on angry townsfolk yelling, beeping, cursing, and waving fists. Torn blinked blankly. "Oh, forget it. Seat swap!" Jak exclaimed, pulling Torn into the passenger seat and slipping into the driver's seat. He put the Zoomer in gear and sped off. Torn blankly stared ahead. "Torn? Are you okay, there, babe?" Jak asked concernedly, pulling over and waving his hand in front of Torn's face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... it's a bit much to take in right now." Torn mumbled. "Well, if you're alright..." Jak said, putting the Zoomer back into gear and speeding off towards the Port, where a transport (appropriately painted white for the occasion) was waiting to take them to their tropical paradise of a honeymoon location. The gang had already sent most of their stuff to the hotel. All that was in the Zoomer were a few extra pillows, two suitcases, and the goofy top hats Jak and Torn were wearing at the wedding and reception.

"Torn, come on, we're here." Torn finally snapped back to reality as the transport touched down on a beautiful tropical beach. "Wow." was all Torn had to say.

"I know, it's so beautiful here. You almost never want to leave." Jak said, looking dreamily at his husband-slash-wife-slash-whatever-you-frigging-want-to-call-it. "It is." Torn agreed. "Well, let's go! The guys have reserved a luxury suite for us!"

"Wow!" Torn said, with more enthusiasm. He ran after Jak into the hotel. The clerk immediately looked up and smiled. "Oh, you must be the new couple in the presidential suite! Right this way, sirs! Franklin!" A young, pasty teen with scraggly dirty-blonde hair came tumbling out of nowhere. "Take these young men's bags up to the luxury suite 1450, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Franklin squeaked out, his pubescent voice cracking comically. The woman smiled and continued her work. Franklin picked up the suitcases and pillows and carried them to the elevator with Jak and Torn hovering close behind, their goofy hats back in place on their heads.

"Oh, you two are gonna love it here, guys. We've got two indoor swimming pools, one outdoor one, two tennis courts and a basketball court, a gun range for those a bit trigger happy,"

Jak snickered. Torn lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"A hot tub near all three pools, and one in your room, sirs, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up, there, big guy. Did you say we get a hot tub in our room?" Jak said.

"You do! It's a big one."

"Cool." Jak said, the teenager that he was grinning. "Oh, boy." Torn mumbled.

"Anyway! You also get full access to everything, and there are seminars in art, music, creative writing, and cooking down in the lobby."

"Wow, this place has everything!" Jak exclaimed. "Well, here we are!" Franklin said. The doors opened to reveal a beautiful room, decked out in luscious colors of rich velvet. (Oh god, I'm drooling writing this description...!) The bed was gigantic, seemingly made for a couple of giants with room to spare. Jak's mouth was wide open as he looked at it all. "Jak, close your friggin' mouth, you're going to catch flies." Torn said, with a slight laugh. Jak shut his jaw with a _clack _as his teeth hit together. "But I can understand. This is amazing."

"I'll leave you guys to explore the room." Franklin said. Jak slapped a tip into his hand. "Thank you, sir!" Franklin dropped the items in his arms on the floor and went back down the elevator. "How did the guys pay for this?"

"I don't know, but it's awesome." Torn replied to Jak's inquiry. "I want to go in the hot tub." He said matter-of-factly. He immediately pulled off his tuxedo jacket and shirt, followed by his pants. He stood in his boxers. "You're going hot-tubbing in your boxers?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Let me join you!" Torn said with newfound enthusiasm.

It was hours before they came out of the hot tub.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY.

Jesus Christ, 20 chapters. Someone pinch me. IT WAS RHETORICAL, JUICE, GET AWAY FROM ME. Anyway, leave some reviews, but don't you dare flame, because it shows a narrow-minded side of you that no one wants to be around. So if you don't like, why are you even reading, you sick bastard?


	21. Dinner and A Confession

Note: Raaaa chapter 21 is upon us! Whoooo! This is the chapter where some of Torn's strange post-marital behavior is explained. Really. Don't look at me like that! Really! And there are some more violent swear words in this chapter, so I'm upping the rating just to be safe. Because I don't want on my ass just because I have some language in here.

I don't own Jak and Daxter, I've been saying this for 20 chapters now, and I'll say it again.

On with the show!

Chapter 21 (I want to be 21. You can drink, smoke -not that I would ever, but the fact I legally could would be cool- drive and vote. Whoo!)

"Torn, you've been acting weird lately, ever since I got the flu a while back. Are you alright?" Jak asked. He was in his underwear, laying on the gigantic bed. Torn had grabbed a beer and sat down next to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Physically, anyway. Just the mental aspect of falling in love and getting married sort of freaked me out a bit, because when I was in the KG, it was sort of drilled into my head that emotions were for girls and sissies. After getting out of the KG, I tried to leave all that bullshit behind, but I guess some of it stuck in my brain. And now, every time you and I get closer, I get scared because I wasn't raised to think the way I do now, and I get scared that this next step will finally be the thing that screws it up for us. And I don't want that to happen. I love you too much." Torn said, looking down ashamedly into his beer. Jak's blue eyes began to water, making them seem an even more brilliant blue. "Oh, Torn..." He said quietly, "Thank you."

"No, Jak. Thank _you. _You've opened up my eyes, and my heart." Torn took Jak's face in his hands tenderly, and kissed him gently. Jak returned the gentle kiss as a tear slipped down his face. (-Sniff- aww...Must not cry...)

Suddenly a shrill "eep!" caught Torn's attention. Franklin was standing there, his face red and he looked embarrassed as hell. "Oh, sorry, sirs. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's alright, Franklin. What did you need?" Jak asked, wiping his cheek of the runaway tear. "Um, if you'd like, we start serving dinner in the restaurant below in about ten minutes."

"Thank you." Jak said. Franklin quickly hurried out. "I think we actually scared him." Torn said.

"He was probably just turned on by our sexiness." Jak replied cheekily. Torn lightly punched him in the arm. "Come on, let's go get some dinner. I'm hungry as hell and I didn't eat anything during the wedding. I was nervous enough without food being digested." Torn said, causing Jak to laugh. "What if you'd gotten, like, a gas attack during the wedding and blew a huge fart just as everything was quiet?" He asked, laughing.

"Oh, god, why did I marry a teenager?" Torn wondered playfully. Jak laughed, put on a clean shirt, and clung to Torn's arm on the way down to the dinner area.

"Hey-a, hot stuff. What'll it be?" The ditzy-looking waitress asked Torn, popping her gum bubble. "Ow." Torn mumbled at the sound of the bubble popping right next to his ear. Jak's mouth twitched irritatedly at this ditz calling _his _husband 'hot stuff'. Torn seemed to be put off as well, but he wasn't about to make a scene in this beautiful hotel. "Just this thing, the er...Jeez." Torn squinted at the menu. "The print on these menus are small." He mumbled. "Just a steak..."

"Coming up! What'll be, honey?" She asked Jak, who's eye twitched at the prospect of anyone other than Torn calling him 'honey', not that Torn called him that anyway, but still...

"Same thing." Jak said quickly. "Alright!" She sauntered away, being sure to swing her hips suggestively at the two of them. "You're right, Torn. The print on these menus are tiny, it's like they're made for insects or something." Torn nodded quickly. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." Torn looked at his menu and again attempted to make out some of the words on it. Jak was looking at him intensely. '_Look at him. It's almost as if...' _Jak's eyes widened. "Torn..."

"Yeah?" Jak bit his lip and furrowed his brow. "Could you even read the menu at all?"

Torn looked ashamedly down at the table wordlessly.

End of Chapter 21.

Sorry for ending it so short but I'm tired and I have to start getting ready for school on Wednesday. I'm gonna be a sophomore! Whoo! -Does the sophomore dance-

Plus I wanted to screw with your heads with a cliffhanger. Yes, I am cruel, aren't I?


	22. Jak and the Waitress

Note: Muahaha...Cliffies rock. Anyway, yes. Torn indeed can not read. In my fanfiction, anyway. That's why he had pictures of everything along with the planning of his wedding and such. I'm so evil.

I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I do own Torn's illiteracy. Ha ha!

On with the show!

Chapter 22 ( Yay. )

Jak and Torn ate in silence for a while until Torn decided to confess. "Yeah."

"What?"

"Yeah. I can't read. Happy?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?" Torn sighed. "I...I guess I'm embarrassed by it. I always made excuses. I've been on my own since I was small, and in the KG, all they teach you is basic combat maneuvers. They never took the time to give me a proper education, and so all I know how to read is small words like 'the' and my own name, and such. I know the symbols, but I don't know how to form them into proper words." Torn said.

"Oh, Torn. I had no idea."

"That was my intention." Jak smiled. "Well, how's about I give you some lessons when we go back home?" He offered.

"I'd like that." Torn replied with a small smile. Jak placed his hand--the one with the wedding ring--over Torn's ring-adorned hand gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was illiterate."

"Don't think of it as illiteracy, think of it as a challenge that you _will _overcome, and when you do, you'll feel great. Trust me. Torn, until I was fifteen years old-that's only two years ago- I didn't know how to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah. I was mute."

A flashback ripped through Torn's mind of the day the two met.

_The orange rat popped up on the blonde's shoulder. "Maybe he's a mute, like you used to be..." He commented to the blonde, the 'he' referring to the tattooed man in front of them, and the 'you' referring to the blonde. To which the tattooed man replied, "New faces make me nervous. Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be...unhealthy." _

"What caused you to start talking?"

"Daxter was begging for me to speak, because he'd found me after two years of torture and I was out cold. He said, 'Please Jak, say something, just this once!' and I replied with the first thing my brain thought of."

"Which was...?"

" 'I'm gonna kill Praxis!' " Jak quoted himself. "To which Daxter shushed me and ushered me out of prison." Jak finished.

"Wow." Torn said.

"Yeah, so don't worry about it. I swear I'll help you with your not-reading, and we'll all be happy!" Torn smiled and ushered the waitress over and asked for the check. "Coming up, sweetheart." Jak got a bit angry.

"Ya know, toots, you really shouldn't flirt with married men." He growled, mocking her.

"Well, golly! Excuse me for enjoying my job a bit!"

"You seem to enjoy your job a bit too much!"

"Jak, please, calm down." Torn said. "No! I won't! Enough with the cutesy fuckin' nicknames, lady, and bring the damned check!" The waitress quickly got the check, to which Jak pulled out his wallet and paid in exact change, leaving absolutely no tip. He stormed away, leaving Torn to give a few bills (to which he didn't know which bills they were) as a tip and followed after his fuming teenage husband. 'Damn hormones' he thought. 'That's all it is.'

Torn found Jak seething in the hot tub, facing the back wall. "Jak, calm down. She probably flirts with every good-looking man who walks through that door, it's no big deal." No response. "Jak--"

"She should figure out the difference between when it's alright to flirt with the customers and when to leave them the fuck alone." He said through gritted teeth, not facing Torn. "Jak, how about this. We go to a different restaurant tomorrow, ok?" Jak looked over his shoulder at Torn. "Ok." He agreed. "I'm sorry for being pissy."

"You're seventeen. It's normal." Torn pulled off his outer clothing and slipped into the bubbly hot tub. "But still, I should think before I start shooting my mouth off like that."

"Actually, I like when you shoot your mouth off. It turns me on." Torn said slyly, pressing his lips to Jak's fiercely, pressing his entire upper body against Jak's. Jak wrapped his arms around Torn and deepened the kiss, his right hand slipping lower to rest on Torn's hip. He pushed his hips up a bit to tap against Torn's through the water. Jak broke the kiss for air. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Torn replied.

End of Chapter 22.

-Sniff- awww! And there's still more to come!


	23. Places to Eat, Torn's First Lesson

Note: this is being typed at 5:30 in the morning, very slowly to avoid any unnecessary racket that'll wake my parents up. They already think I spend too much time on the computer as it is. I had the weirdest dream. It had Jak and Torn in it. Hmm. Anyway this chapter is mostly Jak and Torn sightseeing with Jak trying to teach Torn different words on the fly.

I don't own it. I don't. Not Jak and Daxter. No. That's Naughty Dog's. My own twisted brain? Yes. I own that. It's mine.

On with the show! (I just realized that's the cue to start the chapter. Wow. I'm slow.)

Chapter 23 (Wow. I'm on fire! Feelin' hot hot hot!)

"How about this place? Looks nice." Torn said.

"um... that says 'Adult Video'." Jak said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh." was Torn's only response before continuing to walk. Jak laughed and grabbed Torn's arm affectionately. Torn mumbled something about putting pictures on signs.

"Now _this _is a restaurant." Jak said, pointing towards a sign reading "Eats! All are welcome!" and in smaller symbols below, "We mean all!" Jak grabbed Torn's hand and dragged him off towards the food. "Whoa, Jak! Calm down, the joint isn't goin' anywhere!" Torn said shakily, being dragged fiercely along by his left hand. "Jak, you're tearing my arm out of it's socket! Chill out!"

Jak finally let go as they approached the restaurant. Torn massaged his shoulder. "Owww!" He complained.

"Sorry." Torn glared icily at Jak.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to be sore for a week. You don't know your own strength, do you?"

"Oh, come on. However bad your arm feels, you can't deny your ass is ten times worse." Jak grinned, earning himself a slap in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Chatty little bastard." Torn sneered.

"Come on, don't deny it. I drilled you good."

"Your grammar is deplorable." Torn mumbled in response. Jak grinned in his triumph and walked through the door.

They were seated and given menus. Torn's eyes lit up. "Yes! Picture menu!" He looked at the ceiling and mouthed, "Thank you." Jak laughed. "And you thought I picked this place randomly..." He whispered inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Jak answered quickly.

"I thought you said something, is all."

"Nope. Not me." Jak lied through his teeth. Torn rolled his eyes as the waitress came over. She was much older and much more serious than the ditz in the hotel cafe. "What can I get'cha for?" She asked in a gravelly, smoker's voice.

"Ooh, this melty sandwich looks good." Torn replied, pointing to the picture. The lady scribbled the order down on her notepad. "And you?" She asked Jak. "I kind of like the egg sandwich thing." She nodded, scribbled it down, and walked away, barking out the order to the head chef. "Jak, while we're waiting, could you help me out with exactly _what _I just ordered?" Torn asked quietly.

"Sure. Come here." Torn scuttled around to the other side of the booth. "Here, see? When the symbol for C and the symbol for H touch, it means..."

The waitress came by with their orders a little while later. Torn slipped back into his own seat. "Enjoy, boys." She said and walked away to go take someone else's order. "At least this lady isn't flirting with us." Jak mumbled.

"Oh, will you please let that go? That bimbo is probably fired by now."

"Or she quit." Jak said cheerfully. Torn laughed. He took a bite of his sandwich. "Not bad." He said, opening it up and revealing the gooey cheese inside. He dumped a lot of pepper on it.

"Jeez, Torn. Like pepper much?"

"Maybe." Torn took one last shake of the pepper and re-closed his sandwich. He took another bite. "Oh, that's better." He said.

"So when do we go back to Haven City? It's so nice here I lost track of how long we've been here already." Jak said.

"Hmm, you know what? I have no idea. I lost track too."

"Great minds think alike?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Torn said.

"Oh, real nice Torn. I can feel the love." Jak replied sarcastically. He began to eat his sandwich.

When they were done, they split the bill evenly (After Jak made note of which bills were which for Torn). The waitress smiled at them on the way out. "You boys have a nice day!"

"You too, ma'am!" Jak called back. "Now let's go back to the hotel and check out that tennis court."

"You can't play tennis... can you?"

"I don't know, but it can't hurt to try!"

"You just want to check out the hot guys who play tennis, don't you?" Torn said laughing.

"I'm seventeen. What do you think?"

"Alright, let's go, but if you start flirting with anyone, you're getting the end of my boot up your ass."

"Kinky... ow!" Jak had earned himself another slap in the head.

End of Chapter...wow. I actually had to go back and check... 23!

Read and Review, my adoring fans!


	24. Illness and Pride, Torn Loves Jak

Note: And this is the chapter that will screw over thousands of viewers with badly-disguised cliffhangers and flame-worthy context. Oh...boy. Here we go. -hides under anti-flame umbrella-

I don't own Jak and Daxter. I do, however, own my twisted brain.

On with the show!

Chapter 24 (At this point, I'm not sure if there's anything I can add...)

Torn winced as the sound of vomiting from the bathroom told him Jak was sick. Seriously sick. "Jak? Are you alright-"

"Yes! I'm _peachy. _Hold on, _dear, _and let me finish _puking. _Then let's go about our _fucking day!"_

Torn winced at the inflected angry sarcasm. He looked up to see Jak looking a bit green in the face, scowling and glaring with those big blue eyes of his, now icy with distress. "Jak? What's going on?" Jak's eyes suddenly went from "Fuck Off" to "Weepy" mode. "I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling so hot today." he said apologetically, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we don't have to go out today. Let's just stay here today, and you can rest up. Ok?" Jak nodded at the request and flopped back down onto the bed. Torn sat next to him and kissed his forehead gently, like he'd done when Jak had the flu. "Well, you don't have a fever. That's odd. Maybe it's just a bug."

"Oh, this is going to ruin the rest of our honeymoon!"

"No it won't, it's ok. You're still young and your body hasn't had time to encounter and fight off all the diseases and bugs in the world yet. Who knows? Maybe this is that kind of bug that, now you have it, you'll never get it again."

"Like the Yakkow pox?"

"Yeah." Jak smiled weakly.

"Ok."

"So you rest today, and I'll go grab some break--"

"No way, man! I'm not letting you out on the road here if you can't read the friggin' signs!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ok, testy. I'll just give you a soda and some crackers or something, then. Ok?"

"Ok..." Jak mumbled apologetically. Torn went to get them, exhaling deeply and wondering why Jak was so moody. 'It's just the hormones. Teenagers...' He thought to himself. 'At least he's not pregnant. God, I would jump off a cliff.' He shuddered visibly. "What was that for?!" Jak called, seeing his shudder.

"Just wondering what life would be like if it turned out you were pregnant or something."

"I am _not _pregnant, you jackass!" Jak called angrily, throwing a throw pillow at Torn's head, nailing him right in the nose.

"Ow!"

"That was a fucking pillow, you wuss."

"You are really strong, you know that? Yes. That was a pillow. Yes. You threw it with enough force that it connected with my face and caused me physical pain."

"Wuss."

"Bitch."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later. Here." Torn put the food items from the mini-fridge in the room down next to the bed, on the wooden nightstand. "Thanks." Jak said. "Get some sleep, ok? I'll be back a little later. I'm going to walk around, check out how much stuff this hotel really has."

"Ok."

"Call my communicator if you need anything."

"I will."

Torn finished with a sweet kiss to Jak's nose and walked out. He pushed a button on the elevator, taking him down to the lobby. Franklin was sitting down on one of the lobby benches, obviously on break. "Hey Franklin. "

"Hey, Mr. Torn. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Jak's not feeling so well today so I'm going to go out and get him something special. Wanna come with?"

"Nah, I've got to get back to work in about ten minutes, but thanks for the offer."

"Anytime." Torn pushed open the door and walked out.

Meanwhile, Jak was half-fuming, half-asleep on the bed. He was mostly fuming at himself for being sick. "Why did I have to go and get sick on my honeymoon? Oh...I went and yelled at Torn, too...I hate this. Yipe!" Jak jumped up out of bed to begin barfing into the toilet again. "Jesus! I -_hwarlf- _am SO going to kill somebody over this... -_hwarlf- _Ow...this is beginning to hurt my chest..." Jak complained, finishing his puking and looking up. He smacked his lips. "Gross. Puke breath." He grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth furiously.

Torn was down in the hotel gift shop. "Gawdamn signs!" He said out loud. "Excuse me, sir, may I help you find something?"

"Yeah, what's good for a sick friend in bed?" Torn asked, pointedly avoiding the word "husband" just in case this woman was narrow minded at all. "Why, we've got a whole rack of get well presents and cards to your right!" She said cheerfully. "Anything specific I could find?"

"Um, yeah, are there any that just say 'I Love You, Get Well Soon?"

"This sweet little bear is perfect!" The woman smiled and handed a cute fluffy white bear to him. "Ok. How much is it?" The woman responded with the price and then Torn realized he didn't remember which bills were which. So he winged it and out of a sheer stroke of luck or some forgiving god's influence, he picked the right one and left the store with the little bear in a cute festive box. Torn stopped in his tracks when he realized, 'Oh Lord, I must be going soft. Buying sweet little presents for a seventeen year old hormonal boy? Jeez, what's going on with me?' Torn shook his head and continued walking. "I want to make something really special... I got it!" And Torn sat down on an outdoor bench and studied the signs around him, attempting on his life to make heads or tails of them.

Finally, after hours of staring and going through everything in his head, he figured out barely enough to scrawl out the words, "I Levt Lio, Kaj, Levt Torn" on a piece of paper and shove it in the bag.

When Torn got back up to the room, Jak was dead asleep. Torn left the present and the paper on the nightstand and slipped into the hot tub after removing his outer clothing silently. "Man, I love this thing." He whispered to himself cheerfully.

Jak woke up about 15 minutes later and the first thing he noticed was a big white ribbon. He looked to his right and saw a big box and a piece of paper. "I Levt Lio, Kaj, Levt Torn?" Jak asked out loud. "Damn it!" was the response from the bathroom. The toilet flushed and Torn came out. "It's supposed to say 'I Love You, Jak, Love Torn'. I guess I spelled it wrong."

"You learned this by yourself?"

"I was staring at street signs for three hours." Torn said. Jak's eyes watered lovingly. "Oh, Torn!" he threw himself at Torn, wrapping the older man in a crushing hug. "Hullf!" Torn moaned in pain. "Jak...choking...not breathing..." Jak let him go. "Oh, Torn! I'm so proud of you!"

"I realize that. Apparently, to you, breaking people's ribs is a sign of pride." Torn responded in a deadpan manner, rubbing his chest. Jak giggled high-pitched. "What's in the box?"

"Open it!" Torn said. Jak tore the wrapper off the box and looked inside. He squealed girlishly. "Oh, look at how cute it is!" Jak hugged the bear.

"Not that I'm not happy you like it, but your hormones are beginning to scare me." Torn commented dryly. Jak jumped up and kissed him fiercely. Torn returned the kiss, happy that Jak was feeling better.

End of Chapter 24

Why was Jak sick? Will Torn ever learn how to read? Will this fic ever end? No one knows! Join us for chapter 25, where Jak's illness is explained, Torn sits down for some serious learning, and this fic STILL doesn't end! Yay!


	25. Diagnosis, Who Can Help Them?

Note: Chapter 25. It's my record shattered once again. And, after an hour and a half phone conversation, I think I have inspiration (and brain damage) enough to shit out a 25th chapter of greatness. Stay beautiful, and expect less frequent updates, because school starts on Wednesday and god forbid I write something actually good during school rather than a dry essay about the Civil freaking War.

I don't own Jak and Daxter.

And I will start off this landmark chapter with something new:

"_YOU ATE MY ENCHILADA!!!!!"_

_--Crazy Steve, __**Drake and Josh**_

Chapter 25 (B-E-A-yeeeeee-ootiful. I'm enough of a geek to make Naughty Dog cry in shame.)

Jak wasn't feeling too hot for the rest of the honeymoon, causing him to complain once again that he "ruined" it.

"Shut up, Jak. You didn't ruin it. You helped me learn to read -well, at least a little- you helped get that weirdo bimbo at the restaurant fired. You got sick, yeah, but like I said, it's probably nothing." Torn said on the transport back home. Jak said nothing. "Come on, Jak. I had fun."

"But I got sick and you had to spend the majority of this trip taking care of me."

"You know I don't mind taking care of you."

"I still wish I could have been well enough to teach you more."

"I learned enough for now. We'll start up again after you're well."

"Ok." Jak replied. The transport touched down and Jak and Torn got up, burdened by many bags and suitcases. The gang (sans Ashlien and Tess) were there to greet them. "Hey guys! How was your trip?" Asked Keira cheerfully. "Sucked." Jak mumbled.

"I had fun." Torn replied.

"Why didn't Jak have fun?"

"I got sick two days in and haven't gotten any better since." Jak said, suddenly turning green and flipping himself around, dropping his things in the process, to kneel and go puke into the murky water. "He's been sick for days and I can't figure out for the life of me _why._" Torn said. "here, let me get that," Sig said, taking Torn's bags so Torn could get Jak's. Jak shakily stood up. Keira looked him over, and began feeling around his rib area. "H-h-hey! That tickles! What are you doing?"

"Uh-huh. Just as I thought."

"What is it?" Torn asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Naughty Ottsel." Keira said. Everyone loaded onto multiple Zoomers and zoomed back to the Naughty Ottsel a few hundred yards away. Jak was the first to fly inside, heading for a toilet. "Keira, what the fuck is _wrong _with him?!" Torn demanded. Jak came back in.

"Well, this is going to sound odd, but Jak is carrying some sort of alien parasite. I don't mean alien, like outer space, of course, anything's possible. You might have gotten it from the food, or something."

"So, what? I'm pregnant with some alien tapeworm?"

"Not exactly. Or maybe you _could _put it that way. Because you're a male, and therefore obviously don't have a womb, the parasite has opted to sit around in your stomach area, causing it to fill up, so anything you eat will just come right back up because there's no room for it."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Torn asked skeptically.

"What do you think I did for two weeks while you weren't around? Sit around and watch television?" Keira responded.

"So, tell me again. _I am pregnant with some alien tapeworm?! _How do I get it out?!"

"The only way to get it out would be with major surgery."

"_Major Surgery?!" _Cried both Torn and Jak.

"Yes. Major surgery."

"Well, who could do it?"

"That's the problem. I don't know." Sig came back. "Jeez, guys. Souvenir shopping much?"

"We liked that place. It had three swimming pools and hot tubs everywhere." Torn said childishly. "Um, _hello, _Torn! We're talking about a GIANT ALIEN TAPEWORM EATING MY GUTS!" Jak cried in terror.

Kiera began looking through a phone book.

End of Chapter 25.

Oh my God.


	26. Anesthesia Nightmares

Note: I bet you were all surprised by my little plot twist, eh? Well, it gets better. Enter my OC, the doctor. A goofball doctor, who's also a surgeon. I wonder how this will play out.

I don't own Jak and Daxter. Only my OC and the parasite inside Jak's tummy. -pets Jak's tummy-

On with the show!

Chapter 26 (Sproing!)

"Jak, I found a doctor willing to do the surgery for nothing. He said he just enjoys helping people." Keira said softly. Jak looked up with tired eyes. He had been crying all night, afraid for his life and what would happen to him.

"Jak?" Torn asked softly. He knew Jak hadn't slept all night. Jak merely nodded tersely at Keira, silently asking her to bring the surgeon in.

"Come on in." Keira ushered him in. He was tall, much taller then Jak, and had brown hair that reached to his shoulders. He wore large goggles over his eyes, which were naturally tinted light purple. "You're Jak?" he asked. Jak nodded, wiping away stray tears. "_Hoo-ooo-boy._ I read your case and boy, is it one. Alien parasite, huh?"

Jak's eye twitched, wondering how this man could be so calm in the face of something like this. "Well, kid, it's your lucky day. I'm here to put you under and get that thing out of you."

"How soon?" Torn demanded. The doctor flicked out a scalpel. "Any time, any place. I do surgeries like a kid downs candy. Let's get it on." He joked, flicking the scalpel skillfully in his hand. He snapped it up into the air and as it spiraled down behind him, he did a skillful backflip and caught it upside down by the handle. When no one commented, he struck a pose. "Wow." he said. "Tough crowd."

"_Would you get the parasite out of Jak, already?!_" Torn demanded feverishly. The doc came down. "Alright, alright." He grabbed Jak's shoulder softly. "You'll be alright, kid." He assured him. "Let's get back to my operating room in the Water Slums and we'll be starting. Anyone wanna come with?"

"Me." Torn said, standing up.

"Ah, kid probably does want a friend with him. Moral support, you know."

"I'm more than that." Torn said. The doc nodded understandingly. "Come on, my Cruiser seats three." The doc said, leading them both out.

It was a short time before they got to the room. It was sterile white, and had a single operating table in the middle. "What's your name again?" The doc asked Torn.

"Torn."

"Last name?"

"I don't know." Torn said.

"Whaddaya mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know. You want to make something of it?" Torn asked threateningly, hand on his pistol. "Alright, sorry! Jeez, kid, you got a testy little friend here."

"Tell me about it." Jak joked. "Jak!" Torn replied. "Just kidding, Torn." Jak said apologetically.

"Go on in, and we'll begin as soon as you're out."

"Out?"

"You gotta be asleep for the operation, kid, or do you _like _being awake and having scalpels and sharp objects piercing your skin?" Jak shuddered. "yeah. So, breathe." The doc put on a gas mask and released a gaseous sedative into the room. "Hey! What are you putting in there?"

"It's only a mild sleeping gas, Torn. He'll be out for three hours, which is more than I need to go in, pull out the parasite, reattach everything, and sew him closed." Torn watched concernedly, behind a two-way mirror blocking the gas from his lungs, as Jak fell over, asleep. The doc pulled him up onto the table and removed his shirt. "_Hoo-ooo-boy." _The doctor repeated, referring to the number of scars, small and large, littering the expanse of Jak's torso. "And this kid's only seventeen? What kind of gang was he in?" The doc wondered aloud, picked a spot, and began the first incision.

**Jak looked around the sterile white room. "Am I healed?" He wondered, only to have his voice echo back at him. "Healed?" His voice, more sinister now, echoed back at him. "Why, the sickness has only begun!" Jak gasped as a large incision was slowly but surely opening up in his stomach, seemingly by its own means. A huge slithering beast, black as pitch, came sliding out of the hole, causing Jak to gag on his own blood and fall forwards. The walls seemed to melt around him, melting from cold, stiff white to darker, darker tones. "Nothingness!" The sinister screech echoed through the halls. "That's what you are! Nothingness! Unloved! Disgusting!" **

**"Who are you!" Jak demanded in his most commanding voice. **

**"Baby thinks he plays tough, but I know better."**

**"Dark, is that you? I thought you were destroyed!"**

**"Nothing can destroy evil." The voice called at him. Jak received an unseen punch in the gut, right over the bleeding wound. **

"Jak, hold on..." Torn said. The doctor had his hand fully in the hole, reaching around for the parasite that plagued his young patient--

**Jak opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a large bubble of blood, falling and exploding on the floor--**

The doctor was struggling with the parasite; he had his hands on it, but it was putting up a fight--

**Jak's tears replaced his blood on the floor, as his blood and tears rose up and threatened to drown him--**

The doctor pulled as hard as he could as a slithering pitch-black beast rose and died on contact with the outside air--

**Jak screamed as it felt as if something was being torn out of him, his stomach, his heart, everything was exploding inside--**

The doctor rushed to replace the organs that had become loose during his fight with the beast as Torn looked on, a single tear falling down his tattooed cheek--

**Jak let out a final cry as his wounds began to close, finally, and a kinder voice began to call to him...**

"Jak...Jak, please, wake up. Jak?"

Jak opened his eyes to see Torn looking over him, fear and love in his eyes. "Torn?"

"I'm here." Torn bent over and hugged Jak desperately, as if he would disappear any second. Jak returned the hug, almost afraid to face what was in his nightmares.

"You okay, kid? That parasite made a meal of your left lung, I had to replace it."

"With wha--" Jak looked up at Torn. "Did you--"

"I did."

"For me?"

"Who else would I give up a lung for?" Jak flicked up his head and captured Torn's lips in a passionate kiss. "Thank you."

End of Chapter 26

Whoa. Did I write all that? Jeez. -blinks- No more almonds and soda while fanfiction writing for me. This was...whoa. Trippy, man. Whoa.

Read and review, we're not done yet!


	27. Black Nightmares, A Children's Book

Note: Jesus, the last chapter was so intense that I don't know how to follow it up. Well, here's my half-assed attempt at trying to follow _that _up.

I don't own Jak and Daxter. _Get it through your thick numb-ass skulls!_

Chapter 27 (This story just keeps going... and going... and going...)

**All Jak could see was darkness. Darkness. Nothing but darkness all around him. A swooshing sound caught his attention and he flipped around. "Who's there?" He called, the only response his own voice reverberating through the darkness. The sound caught his pointed ears again. "I said, who's there?" He asked again, and again, the only response was his echo. As the sound caught his ears a third time, a pair of red almond-shaped lights gleamed through the dark, almost like...**

"Eyes." Jak said suddenly, shooting upwards in bed.

"What?" Torn asked, a little out of breath from trying to adjust to life with only one lung.

"Nothing." Jak lied, trying to shake the gleaming red lights from his mind.

"If you say so." Torn said breathily. He looked down at the book in front of him, a rudimentary child's reading book designed to teach young children how to read. Torn was mouthing out the words slowly as he went along, tracing each symbol with his index finger to memorize them.

"What's that?" Jak asked.

" '_Spot Runs Fast'_." Torn replied embarrassedly, his cheeks turning a light red.

"Isn't that book, like, for three-year-olds?"

"I have the reading skills of a three-year-old, you numbskull." Torn replied, going back to his "book". "And I'll have you know, this is interesting." he lied through his teeth.

"Is it now?"

"No, but go away. I'm learning here." Torn replied. Jak tried to go back to sleep. But all that was in his mind was...

**Nothingness. Emptiness. A black abyss surrounded Jak, keeping him locked within walls of shadow. A sinister version of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" could be heard through the abyss, ironic seeing as how not even starlight could survive in this black hole. "Where is that music coming from?" Jak wondered as he floated down, trapped in midair by the clouds of death. He floated downwards, and to his surprise, he found a violin. A violin somehow playing itself in the middle of a black abyss. "What the hell-?" He asked himself. "Surprised, Jak?" **

**"Who said that?!" Jak said, flipping around in terror. "Oh, no one." The voice responded. "No one but yourself in this dark, dank little cave I call home." The walls shined evilly, and they all turned into a black mirror-like material. Jak found himself looking into one wall, and seeing only bright red eyes staring back at him. "Is this me?" He asked.**

**"No. And yes." Jak felt his own lips moving as the words reverberated through the mirror-like chamber. "It's only your soul." The eyes grew closer, nearer, until--**

"Ahh!" Jak woke up.

"Jak, are you alright?" Torn asked, looking up. "Yeah," Jak answered weakly, "Just a nightmare."

"Nightmares aren't real, Jak, they can't hurt you."

"I have a feeling this one can."

End of Chapter 27

Yes, it was short. Sue me. I'm having some writers block. But I still don't think we're done yet...

I know, you're all asking HOW LONG WILL THIS GO ON?!

For a while yet, my friends. For a while yet.


	28. Keep in Touch

Note: Finally. I think I'm just about done. This chapter takes place 8 years after the last chapter, so they've already had their Jak III and Jak X adventures. Jak and Torn have adopted a little 3 year old named Jupiter, and all is well. This is the final chapter, so don't start begging me for another one. This fic has already gone on longer than anything I've ever written.

I don't own Jak and Daxter, just the doctor from the last chapter and Jupiter, the little girl. Yay.

For the final chapter, I think I'll start of with something from Foamy the Squirrel:

Germaine: Whoa...it's a toasted hand.

Foamy: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING WAFFLES?!

"The Amityville Toaster, make breakfast spooky, Spooky talking toaster, spooky eating toast! Yum yum yum... human hand..."

Chapter 28 (The finale is upon us!)

"Jupie, no! Stay away from Papa's work. Come here!"

"Jak, could you control our daughter before she gets into the Haven files again? I already had to replace those once."

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Jak snatched up the little raven-haired girl as she picked up a manila folder. Jak gently pulled it out of her hands. "Jupiter, no going into Papa's work, ok?"

"I'd rather she not call me that."

"Well, she calls me 'Dad' so what else should she call you?"

"True." Torn grudgingly agreed. Jupiter giggled and clapped her hands. "Folder fun! Fun!"

"No, folder not fun. Papa has important work in there!" Jak said, wagging his finger scoldingly at the three-year-old.

"Folder have fun pictures." Jupiter said.

"Pictures? Torn, don't tell me you never replaced your picture files." Torn gave a nervous chuckle. "I still have trouble with words over three syllables. I'm only human." he said.

"Barely. Please, Torn, replace those files. Jupiter seems to find the pictures funny and by 'funny', I have no idea how. I don't know what's in those files." Jak said, walking away, complaining loudly when Jupiter pulled on his hair, which he'd grown back out so it hung lightly over his shoulders. "Ow! No, Jupie! Ow!" Torn chuckled and put all his files in the proper order.

"Time for a nap, Jupiter." Jak said, rubbing his scalp where Jupiter's little hands had yanked out a chunk of his hair.

"No nap! No nap!"

"Yes, nap, or Daddy's gonna be mad. Ok?"

"Noooo nap!" Jak sighed in half-defeat.

"_Yes, nap." _Jak said through gritted teeth.

"Story!" Jupiter demanded, pointing to a storybook called _The Littlest Sea Fairy. _Jak opened it up to a chapter he hadn't read to her yet. The reason all these children's books littered the little girl's bedroom was because they were all left over from when Torn was still learning to read. _The Littlest Sea Fairy _was the most worn out, having been the one Torn seemed to like the most, although Jak couldn't place why.

"The littlest sea fairy was flying over the ocean looking for her undersea friends..." Jak trailed off. Soon Jupiter was fast asleep. "Thank God." Jak said, kissing her lightly on the head and leaving the room.

Jak looked out the window onto the dirty city streets. He thought back to all his friends. He hadn't even seen Keira in five years, let alone the rest of the gang.

"Remembering the guys?" Torn asked softly, coming up behind him. "I haven't even seen Daxter since we won that final race in Kras city. It makes me wonder what's going on with them."

"I know what you mean."

- - - - - -

"Jimmy! Misha! Get out of there!"

"Oh, Daxter, let them be. There's nothing in there."

"I'd still they rather not go through my things." Daxter said, pulling his two little children out from his closet. They both looked exactly like him, one girl and one boy. One big happy Ottsel family. "But Daaaaad! We're playing hide and go seek!"

"not in my closet, you're not." Daxter scolded. He'd become much more mature in eight years, after fathering two children and getting married. There was a graying streak in his left ear now. Tess, having finished cleaning her paws in the basin, took Misha from Daxter and went to go put her down for a nap, motioning for Daxter to do the same with Jimmy.

After the children were put to bed, Daxter was looking out the window. "You know, Tess-baby, I just realized we haven't seen anyone in a really long time. I haven't even seen Jak in damn near five years now, and he was my best friend. I wonder what everybody is up to."

"I wonder too. Sometimes I wish we never went our separate ways."

"I wish that every second of life." Daxter replied.

- - - - - - -

Sig cracked a book and began to read. He'd gone back to college and was studying to be a real estate agent. He wore a simple white T-shirt now, his armor having been abandoned long ago. He had one a pair of sleep pants at the moment, and his eyelids began to droop as he began dreaming about his great adventures past. "I wonder what everybody is up to." He said to the air. "It's been a long time." He said, before drifting off to sleep.

- - - - - -

Kiera and Ashlien sat in Ashlien's apartment, eating ramen noodles out of the styrofoam container it came in. Keira hadn't been getting business in a while and she ran out of money, forcing her to contact Ashlien and ask for a place to stay. Ashlien said yes, but it turned out she was having trouble too and so they did everything they could to get by. "you okay? You look like you're not all here." Ashlien asked.

"Just remembering those adventures long ago."

"I remember those all the time. What do you think Jak and the others are doing?"

"I don't know, but knowing Jak, he's probably off doing something exciting."

"You never know. He could be living somewhere all calm and domestic-like, maybe raising a kid."

"With Torn? I don't think so. Torn hates kids, doesn't he?"

"Well, if Jak hit him in the head enough, maybe he'd change his mind." That got a chuckle out of both of them. "I wonder, though." Ashlien added.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We need to go to work in a few hours."

"True that. Yeah." Ashlien stood up off the floor and went to her bunk.

- - - - - -

A letter appeared in the mail for all parties.

**Hey guys! It's us! We had to go through hell to contact you all. Jak and I were talking about you all. We wonder... what are you guys up to? Want to come down and see us? Or we'll come to see you, that's fine too. You know what? Let's rent a big hall and have ourselves a reunion. It'll be great. Mail us back if you think that's a good idea, and even if you don't, mail us anyway so we know you're all still alive.**

**Love Torn and Jak**

And so all parties went to the address seen on the envelope.

"Daddy! Knock on the door!" Jupiter called, listening to the distinctive knocking on the front door.

"Could you answer that, Jupie?" Jupiter opened the door and everyone was there. "Daddy! People!" Jak looked up and his eyes began to shine. "Guys!"

"Jak!" Kiera rushed in and gave him a hug. "Daddy?" Jak broke the hug and picked up his daughter. "Guys, this is Jupiter!" As they all greeted Jupiter, Torn came out of a hallway. "Jak, who's the-- Oh my God!" Torn got a huge smile on his face and rushed over. "We haven't seen you all in years! How have you been?"

"Well, I've gone back to college. Gonna be a real estate guy. 'Swhere the real money is."

"Tess and me got a couple of kids, here. Jimmy, Misha, say hello to Jak and Torn!"

"Hi-hi!"

"Hewwo!"

"Things are kind of tight with Keira and I. We don't have a lot of money, so we're roommates to bring in a little extra income."

Jak looked around at all his friends. They'd all gotten older, and some looked worse for wear. Daxter had a graying streak of fur behind his left ear going down into his tail, Tess' hairstyle was more mature and practical, Ashlien looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in a month. Keira had wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes. Sig plain looked terrible. He looked like he hadn't slept in the last year, and he looked like he had a headache that he was trying desperately to conceal.

They all caught up, and they all confessed they wondered what was happening to the others. Jupiter came over and sat on Jak's lap. "Daddy? Papa can't find his inhaler, he asked me to ask you to find it."

"Tell Papa it's on top of the fridge where it always is. And tell him he's a numbskull." Jupiter hopped away and Jak could barely hear her say, "Daddy says 'it's on the fridge, numbskull'!" Torn sighed in exasperation.

"Torn needs an inhaler, now?"

"Well, he only has one lung. It makes sense. Oh! Speaking of Torn, this was perfect timing. His 40th birthday is tomorrow, but he's been getting so wrapped up in work, I bet he didn't even remember!"

"Surprise party!" Misha said. "Shhh! Let's kick him out tomorrow and when he comes back, we all jump out at him." Jak said.

"Great idea!" Keira said.

The next day, Torn was forcibly shoved out of the house, with the _very explicit _instructions to "go screw off until 3". Torn blinked, but did as he was told because he needed a little time off of work anyway. And besides, Jak was probably just cleaning the house, again, right?

Torn came back at three. He'd taken a nap on the roof of some abandoned building for a few hours, then gone off to the new strip mall downtown. He opened the door. "Oh, jeez. Why is it all dark?" He flicked on the light.

"_Surprise!" _Came the voices of multiple people. Torn gasped in surprise and began coughing. He sucked wind for a few seconds and looked up. "What the--"

"Happy birthday, Torn!" Jak said, holding out a cake with a big 40 on it in Precursor numerals. Torn began laughing. "You set all this up in six hours?"

"We worked double time. So...?"

"This is amazing. Hold on." Torn sucked on an inhaler for a second. "My God. Thank you." Jupiter tugged on Torn's leg. "Hmm?" Jupiter held out a little gift. "Aw, thank you." Torn said.

"You see? This is how a family should be." Jak whispered to himself.

They all decided to keep in touch for once. Numbers, e-mail addresses, house addresses, everything was exchanged and everyone promised to keep in touch.

When they all left, Torn looked at Jak and merely smiled.

END. Not END OF CHAPTER. Just END.

So... how did you like it? Longest damned chapter ever.


End file.
